I want to be we
by Draco mudiliar
Summary: "I want you" Harry whispered to Hermione.She would'nt stop him. After that her whole life turned upside down, but why Draco's life also effected by this, whereas He should be Happy, he had completed the task given by Dark Lord himself. Lemonish side of me
1. The grey eyes

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series. I merely am here to share a different approach to the plot, characters, and overall experience in the world of witchcraft and wizardry world.

Author's Note: Hey Hermione and Malfoy fans. This is my very second story, so I've come up with a new idea, inspired by lemonish side of me.

It is their seventh year in Hogwarts. All are happy and tensed because it is their NEWT's year and one person is more tensed up than others. It's none other than the Slytherin and mine love god 'Draco Malfoy'. He is given a task by You-Know-Who, but not to kill Dumbledore!

But a special task! Which will break his ego but something else starts to grow inside him.

Off course he is not a death-eater but the Dark Lord threatened to kill his parents.

Read the story to see what is the task given to Draco Malfoy.

Its M rated because of all the stuff in it.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

_"__Hermione."_ she purred, her own name looking at her own image.

She looked carefully at the image in the mirror as if she hasn't seen it before.

Hermione touched her face with her tips of her finger _'It feels so strange, so nice, and so soft.'_ her fingers touched her lips. It was fleshy and sexy and she pinched it slowly _'It feels so good.'_

With both her hands, she touched her hair 'So silky.' And then her shoulders. Her hands shivered as it touched her silky smooth breasts.

Slowly she massaged it _"Ohoo! Even on top of her cloths itself, it feels so good."_ She gently rolled her eyes back.

As she opened her eyes she saw the last flash of grey disappear into a gold-ish brown color.

'_Yes!' _Even though the body was Hermione, the feeling and emotions and soul were all Draco! Yes the Slytherin Love god 'Draco Malfoy'.

XXXXX

His hands had trembled once again, as he took a depth breath. Draco looked at his own reflection holding the goblet of burgundy color polyjuice potion. His lips were shaky when he took the goblet to it with lust full grey eyes. He looked at the closed door of the prefect's bathroom, for the last time as himself. He wanted to make sure that the simple locking spell he used was staying put.

As soon as he drank the strawberry smelling polyjuice potion with hair of his, Yes! His Hermione Granger in it. He had pulled a single hair the day before, when they were collecting ingredient in cupboard during potion class. He had silently chuckled, when she looked around the crowded cupboard and silently wondered who did it.

Now his or I should say her, hair grew longer. It also changed from straight platinum blonde to hazel brown curliness. He ran his fingers through his hair, and felt the silkiest river of brown he has ever felt.

Draco looked at his new body, Hermione's body, with her own eyes, which was full of lust, curiosity and fear. She smirked, but not her normal smirk. It was the signature Malfoy smirk.

Slow but shivering hands he unbuttoned his shirt, which covered her body. He gasped as the shirt fell down on the floor; her full breasts were there with pink nipples, for him to view.

_"__Wow, its great Hermione."_ he said, as if she was standing in front of him and not the image of the body he was into.

Draco slowly pulled his pants down, wanting to see every inch of this wonderful goddess. As soon as his pants hit the floor, there she stood, in his green boxers that clung to her curvy hips.

He grinned as he saw in the mirror _'Hermione in men's boxers.'_ But his attention soon went back to her breasts. Slowly rubbing the tips with his palm, they stood at the attention he was giving them. And Draco grinned, again, at his work.

He wanted to see her womanhood, the one thing all the teenage boys at Hogwarts wanted to see. He pulled down his boxers he was surprised to find pink fleshy lips. They looked amazing. She was shaven clean. And he could see the outline of everything in the mirror.

As he pinched and twisted her nipples with one hand, he spread the opening of her core with other, while looking in the mirror at the same time. He touched her clit and felt the sensation; every woman feels, send signals throughout her body.

Draco moaned in maleish woman voice of Hermione. He could not tell the feeling he received was from the woman's body or his man's sole who felt it. He was fine with either.

He bent down and lifted her left breast to suck and lick at the pink nipple, now red due to his pinching and twisting into his mouth. _'It feels so good, but it would be even better if it was her own body before Me.'_ he thought.

He came up with a plan, since he was going to be in her body for an hour. He looked around in the prefects' bathroom and found a table. He walked over to the table, looking at the mirror every few seconds to see her body move from behind. When he got to the table, he dragged it back to the mirror.

Draco sat down on it, in boyish way, and was cushioned immediately by her rear end.

_"__Nice butt,"_ he thought has he gently rubbed the sore flesh.

He spread his legs, either side of the table, and started fingering her body. The feeling was great; it was mixture of man and woman. Draco moaned little louder and grunted.

He was so turned on that he sucked one of the breasts and messaged the other.

Draco wouldn't take it any longer and massaged the clit with his thumb and he came on his fingers.

He took his fingers to his eager mouth and sucked on them as he opened his eyes to see a satisfied Hermione Granger fingering herself.

Draco smirked. _'So that's how woman feels. Not to tell she tastes good too.'_ He thought.

There was more fifteen minutes left, or so his timer said.

'_Time will be great to have a warm bath and explore some of her week points. It will come in handy afterwards.'_ He thought as he filled the giant bathtub up with warm water and purple bubbles.

He slowly got into it and looked at the breasts. He wouldn't control and why he should control after all, Hermione's body was his to explore.

Slowly twisting and flicking her nipples with his both hands Draco Malfoy closed his eyes and sunk into the bath. _"I will miss this. Hermione! You have a great body. And I need it very badly."_

Draco smirked at the ceiling.

XXXXX

Draco Malfoy changed into fresh cloths, once his manhood propped up into the water he knew he has changed back into himself.

He looked in the mirror to see handsome young man with white blond hair and steel gray eyes, happily grinning back.

_"__So I did it, but why did I do it?"_ he questioned himself.

_"__Never mind. That was so mind blowing."_ He said as he winked at himself in the mirror.

Walking out Draco found his sidekicks sleeping in the comfortable chairs they have conjured.

He signed loudly irritated. He kicked at the sides of their chairs until they woke up.

_"__Is it done? You-know-what."_ Crabbe asked rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Draco pulled the flask out a little to show from inside pockets of his school robes, which was filled with potion he was brewing inside the prefects bathroom and kept it invisible for other perfects that used the bathroom.

Draco just nodded.

His mind was full with mixture of images of Hermione and the task the dark load had assigned to him.

XXXXOOXXXX

_"__Ginny, I Love You!" _

_"__This is the hundredth time you told me that Harry."_ Ginny looked at him with love filled angry.

_"__I just wanted to remind you, that's all."_ Harry looked like a lovesick man, sitting down near her chair with ruffled black hair and lustful green eyes.

_"__Harry, I love you too,"_ she said as she kissed him.

_"__There go the love birds."_ Ron pointed them to Hermione and grinned at her.

_"__Honestly! Ron, She is your sister!"_ Hermione told him in irritated whisper.

_"__But he is my friend."_ Ron protested and looked down at his feet sheepishly when Hermione glared at him.

Hermione was tiring to read the charms textbook for their upcoming exams sitting near the Gryffindor common room's fireplaces with Ron for past two hours.

Hermione told him to 'get lost' but he never put it in his thick head and kept going on with his live commentary and pointing out at the cuddling pairs around them.

_"__Hello! Everybody and hello Ron."_ Luna Lovegood wished everyone in her dreamy voice.

Ron grinned at her.

_"__Hey Luna."_ Hermione was the only one who wished her back.

Luna gave one side way dreamy look at entangled Harry and Ginny. She had slipped down to sit next to Harry, who gave into her lips.

_"__Mind if I share the comfort of your chair, Ron. "_ She asked looking dreamy at Ron now.

Ron was very ready for it and made space for her in between his legs pushing himself more back on the single couch he sat in.

Luna without another word walked towards him in her dreamy look and sat in between his legs and let his arm hold her in bear hug around her. She has been his girlfriend for almost three months now.

_"__You are hard against my back Ron, I can feel it. "_ Luna said openly in her famous dreamy voice.

_"__Ohhh! My lovely Loony."_ Ron groaned back huskily. She liked him to call her Loony than others.

_"__Say that again Ron, it makes me feel …. You know that better."_ she lowered her voice but still in dreamy way.

Hermione blushed red hearing all this love talks going on, right next to her. She wouldn't take it any longer as they started to kiss passionately more to tell eating each other. She got up and planned to go to library but before that

_"__Now you too join in the Love bird club,"_ she whispered in Ron's ears as he surfaced from the snogging to sink again. He quickly gave a sheepish grin and went back again.

Hermione walked out of the fat lady in the great hall and started to walk towards the library where she would study for her exams peacefully.

_'__Both guys are so clumsy when it comes to kiss.'_ She thought as she has seen both of them just now, one was sucking the whole of Ginny's lips and other was eating Luna's face along with her lips.

_'__My kiss would be more nice if I get any but Victor was ok but that was a child kiss, not The Kiss' _Hermione's hormones where heating up inside her. She shook her head

"_What am I thinking! I should study for my charms not think these silly things"_ she was speaking to herself.

_"__What's up Granger? Your friends busy snogging and left you alone to talk to yourself?"_ Draco said coolly leaning carelessly on the sidewalls with hands inside his pockets.

"_You."_ she frowned, _"They didn't leave me. I wanted to re…"_ she cooled her angry immediately when she found he was smiling and enjoying, _"Never mind! I don't talk to ferrets."_ she said coolly and started walking in her own way.

_"__Even I don't want to speak to you mugglebreath,"_ Malfoy shouted behind her still smiling. Watching how she swayed her hips while walking.

Hermione turned her head towards the sides and said in a royal manner

_"__You just did"._ And walked away.

Looking at her rear end Draco had an urge to run behind her and give a smack on it. He controlled it by pulling his hair at the back a bit.

_'__Wow, this woman is killing me, Draco you are gone, man!'_ he thought.

_"__Draco Malfoy. "_ cool emotionless voice called him.

His grin faded, as he knew who it was.

_"__Professor Snape!"_

_"__I just…"_ tried to explain Draco, as he was pulled by his godfather into the nearest classroom.

_"__Draco, What is your plan for the task you-know-what, given by You-Know-Who"_ said in his cold voice.

_"__Why I should tell you?"_ Draco spat out.

_"__Your mother took an unbreakable vow with me and asked me to carry out the task you-know-what, if you don't"_ Snape said coolly looking into his eyes.

Draco knew what Snape was going to do. So he at ones closed his mind to Snape's legimacy.

_"__Oh dare you! You try to get in my head."_ Draco spat out in anger.

_"__So! Taking classes from your aunt Bella." _Snape spoke coolly but spat the name in disgust.

_"__Pretty strong mind. " _Snape added.

_'__Was it a compliment or complaint. '_ Draco thought.

But he pulled his height up now he looked taller than Snape and angry fumes emitting from his now dark grey eyes he looked straight into Snape's cold black ones and barked

_"__If you try to interfere again with my task with or without knowing to me. I won't wait a moment before I kill you. And I will speak with mother of mine about this unbreakable vow too. "_

_"__Are you threatening a professor, Mr. Malfoy. "_

_"__No! I am warning a maniac."_ Draco's face became red from angry.

_"__10 points from Slytherin to call a professor 'maniac'. "_ Snape spat coldly and walked away.

Draco stood there breathing heavily and then he calmed down by closing his eyes and thinking of swaying butt of Hermione, which he just witnessed before Snape interrupted. The thought itself brought his smile come back.

Draco whistled his way back to Slytherin common room before getting for dinner.

XXXXOOXXXX

_'__He looked somewhat different. No, he called me mugglebreath, a typical Malfoy.'_ Hermione grinned at the book she was trying to read. _'Mugglebreath that's better than mudblood'_. She thought

_"__Oow! What am I doing! Not again! Read Hermione, read,"_ she whispered to herself sitting in the library in her usual chair. And looked at her watch

_"__How my God it's already time for dinner"_ Hermione put the last book in and hurried back to great hall.

Harry looked anger and disappointed as he poked on his chicken breast with his fork absent-mindedly.

_"__That's already dead mate,"_ Ron said to Harry with no expression at all

"_Uh! What"_ Harry turned to Ron

_"__That chicken is dead already. Why are you killing it again"_ Ron grinned at him.

_"__Shut up Ron"_ Harry mumbled and went back poking.

Hermione nudged Ron and pointed towards Harry with her eyes and asked

_"__What's wrong with him. "_

_"__Its Ginny, she said 'she needs a break'"_

_"__They were snogging when I left, then How?"_ she questioned Ron

_"__Too much of snogging will end with breakup."_ When Hermione raised her eyes, he quickly added

_"__I got experiences with that, me and Lavender"_ he blushed and turned his attention to his plate.

_"__Oh. Is it? Well Ron! I must agree you have more knowledge than I do … in this subject."_ She gave her famous crooked smile

Ron blushed more equal to his hair. And muttered _"Thanks."_

Back in the Gryffindor common room. Harry sat watching the fire with his palm cupping his face.

_"__Oh, Harry, don't do this to you."_

_"__Hermione."_ Harry said her name as if his batteries have gone down

_"__Just give it a break and everything will thread up again."_ Hermione felt sorry for her best friend.

Harry just nodded.

_"__You are a great wizard. We both had seen so much in the past years, remember and you even snogged that Chinese girl, umm! What was her name? umm !"_ Hermione said thoughtfully.

She knew the name very well, but she wanted him to relax and got the result as he blushed and grinned slightly.

_"__Its Cho"_ he said in low voice still grinning, now wider.

_"__I didn't hear you" _Hermione said in sing a song way.

_"__Cho Chang"_ he said looking at her grinning ear to ear.

She nudged him twice as she wiggled her eyebrows which says 'flashback'

_"__Oh! Hermione, stop it now"_ has he blushed more.

They both laughed and talked about the old times when they didn't have the headache called NEWTs.

_"__I Love You Hermione"_ Harry said in full warmth of friendship.

_" __You know me so well more than anyone else."_ He hugged her and said "I will surly take the break, now Good night Hermione." he kissed her cheek and went to his dormitory.

Hermione was the head girl and it was her turn today to petrol the corridors till 11.30pm tonight.

She got up and made her robes tidy and went out of portrait hole into the great hall and started walking up the staircases with her wand lit up as it was dark now.

XXXXOOXXXX

_"__Are you sure everything will work out well"_ Goyle babbling whispered to the figure standing next to him.

_"__Stop babbling! You will now make me nervous." _

_"__I have done what you wanted me to do and I have brought you-know-what."_ Crabbe said in whispers to the dark places behind the pillars.

He took it, what Crabbe gave him.

_"__It's perfect! And stop that thing you-know, you-know staff ok!"_ when he saw Crabbe's head go down in disappointment, he quickly added _"You make me more nervous." _

They both nodded.

"_Doing stuff like that for you-kno… umm sorry, for dark lord, even though you don't like it. We can understand your position Draco." _Crabbe said with concern in is voice.

He smirked.

'_Who said I didn't like it.'_ Draco Malfoy thought.

XXXXOOXXXX

Hermione walked to the seventh floor where the room of requirement concealed itself.

She took out a small parchment from her school robes pocket and read it again

_Hermione,_

_It's urgent; meet me in ROR._

_At 11.00 tonight._

_Harry._

'_That was different_.' she thought.

When she was patrolling a tawny owl flew and landed near her feet and handed its legs, for her to remove the parchment and it flew away.

'_Harry has Hedwig, than why call for school owl?'_ she thought '_Maybe he needed him to call others too. That fits.'_ but she was nervous a bit.

She held her wand tightly by in any case if this was a prank played on her.

Hermione walked past the room of requirement three times to let her in. When the door appeared, she held her wand ready to strike.

She walked in slowly and saw the room was lit up with lavender and wild rose smell candles. It was intoxicating because it was her favorite smells and room was dimly lit and fireplaces, where fire was dancing to give lovely shadows on the wall, and it filled the room with warmth.

Hermione's shoulders stiffened as she saw a man figure standing near the fire in his casual blue jeans with black collared pullover and hands in his pockets.

Hermione relaxed, as she recognized who it was and she smiled relived to see,

"_Harry."_ she breathed.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked my lemonish romance<em>

_Is it nice! Umm! Suspense with a twist._

_Please review negative or positive._

_On your reviews bases only I am going to decide whether this going to be long story or short one._

_Note:- This the old chapter revised by my Wonderful and friendly **Beta reader 'Polofreak15'**_


	2. Trust broken

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series. I merely am here to share a different approach to the plot, characters, and overall experience in the world of witchcraft and wizardry world.

Author's Note: Hey Hermione and Malfoy fans. This is my very second story, so I've come up with a new idea, inspired by lemonish side of me.

It is their seventh year in Hogwarts. All are happy and tensed because it is their NEWT's year and one person is more tensed up than others. It's none other than the Slytherin and mine love god 'Draco Malfoy'. He is given a task by You-Know-Who, but not to kill Dumbledore!

But a special task! Which will break his ego but something else starts to grow inside him.

Off course he is not a death-eater but the Dark Lord threatened to kill his parents.

Read the story to see what is the task given to Draco Malfoy.

Its M rated because of all the stuff in it.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter two<span>**

"Harry! Harry is that you? Why are you standing in the darkness" Hermione said to him in nervous voice. She knew from the back that it's Harry but wanted to confirm it by looking at his face.

"Her…Hermione" Harry croaked as if it was very difficult for him to say her name and turned slowly to face.

"What happened to you Harry? Why are you sweating so much? Are you ok?" Hermione poured the questions on him covering the gap between them. She was panicking looking at her best friend standing still, without answering and sweating so much on this chilly night.

"Are you ok!" Hermione scanned his face with her curious eyes.

"Harry! Look at me. What happened?" She demanded. She was getting annoyed by his silence.

"I.. am ok, Her..mione" Harry croaked again

"What happened to your voice?" she tried to meet his eye but Harry was starring at the floor and not giving eye contact.

Harry coughed and said "just a sore throat" still coughing.

He was her friend and being the wisest witch of her age, she could easily tell, he was faking the cough. Suddenly her eyes widened, when she realized

"Were you crying Harry? Is it Ginny" she asked in low voice

He just kept still.

"Ooh, Harry, I thought you felt better, when you said you will give her a break" she walked near him and hugged him to console him.

Harry flinched at her touch but she didn't notice. She hugged him and made him sit down next to her, near the fire place. Even though Harry was sweating, he was cold and shivering.

"What happened Harry?" She once again asked him, sympathetically.

Harry lifted his shivering hands which he had dropped to his sides behind Hermione looked at it and closed it around her in a tight hug.

A strange feeling ran across her spine. It was a strange way Harry hugged her now. It is not that they never hugged each other. Each time they came out of simple or dangerous situations they did, but it was warm and friendly, not like this, giving her gooses' bumps.

"Ha..rry". She choked, as Harry squeezed her more towards him.

She held her wand tight as the unknown questions raised in her mind. Hermione tried to push Harry in gentle way without showing the fear that was now creeping inside her.

"Harry, What are yo…, I mean If you just talk it out, like last time, you will feel better" she said feverishly at his back silently trying to get separated from him.

"Ok! Then.. Umm!" she has to think quick "remember in our third year, you slipped out of the castle in your invisible cloak! To visit Hogsmead and scared Ron and me" she gave small tensed laugh tiring to cool the atmosphere around them.

Harry slowly relished her and was holding her arms, as if she will run away if he left her but actually same thought was running in her heard too, she wanted to get way as she confirmed herself that 'she is the only one invited'.

Slowly his left arm slide to hold her wand arm and pulled the wand from her.

"Wha.." Her question was suddenly interrupted when Harry looked straight at her goldish brown eyes.

The Green eyes which always used be filled with warmth and confidences was now filled with sadness, fear and.. and something else too, Hermione didn't know what it was but, It was mesmerizing. And a nameless strange feeling touched deep inside her 'What's happening to me' she thought.

"Hermione" Harry hissed and she melted. It was very different of usual Harry.

She closed her eyes for a second and opened wide when Harry's thin lips touched her's trembling ones. She tried to push him away hard 'No! No! No! This is not right' she tried tell but, Harry held her firmly crashing her lips with his.

He put one arm around her back to pull her closer and another held her fighting arm. His kiss deepened and now he sucked her lips and tracing with his tongue begging her full lips to open for him.

Hermione was getting carried away by his passionate kiss. The way he kissed was so mind blowing, she had only thought in her dreams about it.

'He is my best friend. Harry potter belonged to Ginny' she thought. She couldn't take it any longer.

"Ha.." She opened her mouth to awaken him to reality by calling his name, but wrong move.

Harry took advantage of this movement and slided his tongue into her mouth, which was waiting for a chance to enter the lovely sweet treasure. She involunteeringly moaned.

Hermione's toes curled, body melted and her mind was blank. She was enjoying the kiss, 'The Kiss' she had thought of for her entire life.

Harry loosened her tie and the scarf and started unbuttoning her robes when he found she had stopped fighting. Harry didn't dare to break the kiss and the hold on her still firm.

Hermione's eyes closed , her lips aching for more and her hands now rested on Harry's chest and another on his back. And she felt the warm breeze on her upper part of her chest.

Her eyes blew open with shock, when she felt his hands caressing her melon curves on top her lacy black bra.

Hermione pulled her lips away with all her effort, since Harry was not ready he let her.

"Stop! Stop! Stop it Harry. What are you doing?" she yelled at him, breathing hard.

"I need you, Hermione" Harry whispered, coming back to her lips.

"No! Harry. You are not in your right mind" she moved her flushed face to the sides and the kiss landed on her hair which covered her ears.

"I want you, Granger" he huskily whispered in her ears.

"Harry! You are not in your right mind" she tried so hard to hold him away from her lips.

"Grann..ger" He was whispering, taking deep breath of her scent with closed eyes.

'Its so all so prefect, only the person is wrong' Hermione thought when she felt his breath on her cheeks. And shook her head inside her mind.

"Yes! Harry think about Ginny" she knew this would work. She was dodging her face to escape his lips and in that process, Harry was kissing all her face and neck.

" Harry are you in Love potion!" she spoke as if eureka hit her, she tried to see his eyes. As Miss know-it-all she knew if a person had taken a love potion than their eye will be unfocused.

Hermione's heart started banging in her chest, when she looked at the piercing green eyes which were full of lust which she had never seen. What a minute she saw a flash of something disappear in green. She gasped.

Harry was kissing her full on her mouth and his right hand successfully removed the robes and had unbuttoned her shirt till waist and very softly he was massaging her round breasts on top her bra.

"Harry! Are you…are you possessed by Voldemort again" she exclaimed pulling her lips from him. She wouldn't enjoy it any more. Her mind was flaming at the thought of the words which appeared on her lips.

Harry was stopped, as if somebody had stunted him. After a moment his hands on her covered breasts became hardened and roughly pressed it, forming a pinch which fell right on her nipples.

"Awch! You are hurting me" Hermione shouted at him.

"You Work your brains to the extreme, Granger!" Harry said in a cool cold voice

The way Harry used her last name, it send an electric wave in her spine. His voice didn't sound like Harry's or since the warmth vanished ,she didn't recognize it, she thought.

"Harry!" Hermione called him in a frightened tone.

"Sssshhh" Harry kept his finger on her lips. She was frightened to death at the silence. She was captured helpless by his dangerously spell-bound eyes.

Harry stood up and lifted her in his arms and her robe slipped down to the floor, she was left with unbuttoned shirt and her school skirt. She was so surprised at Harry's new side that she didn't struggled when he lied her down on the silky soft double bed on the opposite corner of the room, which she didn't notice when she came in.

Harry climbed on top of her like a predator, he balanced himself on his right arm and broke the eye contact has he moved his gaze to her half exposed body and stopped on her skirt clasp. Without much effort he unclasped it.

Click!

The sound of her clasp woke her up from the trans and with all her might she pushed him to the side and made a run for her wand which now rested on the table next to fireplace.

Harry was quicker than her, he jumped and caught her by her waist and dragged her to the bed in the process he ripped the skirt.

"Leave me Harry" Hermione punching and kicking, like a wild cat, she yelled at him has a command.

Harry had a tough time as he pinned her to the bed with one storage hand and took out his wand and muttered

"Atarlos" pointing it to her.

At once both her hands and legs was tied up to the ends of the bed by an invisible rope. She struggled against it and Harry watched her with admiring, passion and fear standing next to the bed y her right side.

Finally she left struggling and started swearing him.

"You git" she shouted " I will kill for this Harry, I swear".

"Just open my arms and you will be dead" Hermione spat on him.

Harry smirked. 'smirk didn't suit his face' she thought.

"You coward! if you are man enough, just give my wand. Lets dual one on one and you will find yourself tasting the mud." She yelled at him

"Are you not ashamed, of what you are doing" she yelled in disgust.

Harry's smirk disappeared and he took a deep breath biting his lips nervously. He gave a look at the clock showing its nearing midnight, on the wall.

Harry run his shaking fingers in his hair and muttered "Vendados" pointing his wand at Hermione.

Hermione's lovely brown eyes widen with fear when she saw at the green eyes which no longer was green but Grey or black and all atones became dark because her eyes was blindfolded.

She started panicking 'was this a dream or real. Did really Harry's eye color changed or she imagined but whatever is happening or going to happen is very wrong' she thought

XXXX

Harry looked at the sexy women twisting and turning before him and his heart started beating fast.

She was struggling and fighting and swearing at him. Nothing went inside his head, he was admiring at such strong will powered witch, that he had never met in his entire life.

He just wanted to stand there watching her but, that one word she said was ringing in his head

'Voldemort'

And that reminded him of the task he is assigned to do.

He has to do it before the task is handover to other and He can't see Hermione divested by other men.

"Are you not ashamed, of what you are doing" she yelled in disgust

'Yes! I am very much' he thought. A pureblood man never compels his woman to share bed with him but he has fallen before his own eyes.

He was going to deflower her, forcefully!

'And I can't do it with those accusing brown eyes looking at me and certainly not with this body' he thought and decided to blindfold her and complete the task given by Dark lord himself and give respect to her virtue.

"Vendados" he muttered, black silk cloth erupted out of his wand tip and covered Hermione's eyes.

He pulled his pullover and threw it on the floor. At once Hermione's head turned towards the sound. He unzipped his jean and stepped out.

"Please harry, leave me" Hermione pleaded

He looked at the medium size manhood growing into a large one and grinned at himself. He took out a small mirror from his jean on the floor and looked in it.

Draco Malfoy smirked back but disappeared quickly, when he heard her plead

"Please Harry ! we are friends" Hermione's lips trembled as she controlled a sob.

Draco's heart ached but if he don't than Dark lord will give the task to somebody else and live alone the consequences which he and his family has to face.

He climbed on the bed next to Hermione, his hand traveled on top of her semi naked body without touching her about an inch above.

Draco wanted to give her all the pleasures in the world but, knew he couldn't or we can tell shouldn't. After a movement of hesitation, he placed his hand full on her twisting curve hips and pressed slightly with is right hand.

Hermione flinched at his touch but he didn't remove his hand.

XXXX

Hermione was breathing heavily. With her eyes covered, her ears where alert. She was sure that soft sound was falling of some cloth and she caught her breath when she heard the zipping down and she knew from where it is coming.

"Please harry, leave me" she pleaded

She couldn't hear anything for long time or she felt so. The silence was burning her.

"Please Harry ! we are friends" she felt like crying 'why Harry is doing like this to her'

Hermione was able to smell the manly scent mixed with deodar dent, Her mind was getting carried away it was so intoxicating.

The places beside her on the bed depressed at his weight and her body shook with fear. But she was determined not to give-up so easily and will try till the end and again she twisted her hands to get it freed from the invisible rope.

Warm, same time dangerous strong hand delicately landed on her bare hips and she flinched at his touch. It was very different feeling strange very strange.

"Haa..rry, ple.." He bend down and kissed on lips crashing her already swollen red lips. She had being biting on them to control herself from crying.

Those lips which touched her was fuller than before warmer and she gasped at the new effect it gave her.

He took the chance and traced the inner lips and searched inside her mouth for the pink soft tongue and found it, He sucked on it to taste the sweetness and gave his taste in return.

Hermione's was getting carried away by the new taste of his, it was not like before, it was acting like a drug on her. She unknowingly gave the permission which he was asking her. Then he slowly left her warm tongue and sucked lovingly on her lower lips and he tenderly bit on it, She winced. She involuntarily enjoying the attention she was getting on her lips, which had being waiting to get a kiss like this for her entire life.

His hands left her hips for a second and now his left inner palm was rubbing gently on her perky bare pink right nipple. She was naked under him.

The realization came to her when his vamp lips left her hunger lips and started planting butterfly kisses on around her both areolas flowed by rubbing his warm wet lower lips while running his hands to feel each and every curve of her body.

Hermione's body was enjoying the electric ways his lips was sending, But her mind was protesting hard to keep in focus to some how to stop.

'Harry is not in his right mind. He loves Ginny. Hah! Uhaa! The feeling is so unearthly. Oh my God! I am loosening myself. He is so different. But..But I need to stop it.' She was fighting to control her urge to thrust her chest up onto him to get attention on her other aching nipples.

As if he got the signal, his warm tongue flicked at her stiffened aching right nipple and she unwillingly mourned. And slowly he covered his mouth around it and started sucking on it yearningly, he didn't neglect her other breast which he massaged devotedly. Hermione's eyes was closing by the enthrall pleasure.

"Harry, you will regret it, please stop it" words getting stuck in her throat, whether it was due to passion which was building in her body or was scared, she pleaded.

His lips at once cashed her shivering lips roughly. All the magic it was giving was vanished and the treble pain shooted when she felt his teeth deepened on her lips and she was gasped for air when he left.

Without wasting any more time and not giving her any more moment to think, he parted her legs roughly and aligned his throbbing manhood above her warm cunt. He started rubbing his mushroom head on top of her fleshy pink lips of her womanhood to entry holding his hard penis.

Hermione's heart stopped a beat when she feel a hard but soft raft rubbing on her labia and it slightly pushed itself inside her entrance. She can't lose her virtue like this, she shook her head vigorously.

"Please leave me, for Merlin sake!" she begged him literally and tried to pull away.

"oh! Stop it, Granger!" she was still like she was stupefied. After so long she heard the frightening out burst from him. Fresh tears flowed from her blindfold. She started sobbing.

"I am sorry angel, sorry. I will make it quick" Draco whispered in her ears rubbing his straight adamant nose on her flushed wet from tears cheeks.

He began pushing his rock hard extra large penis into her soft tight pussy forcefully.

"aahhha " Hermione screamed from the pain which shot from her core to her entire body.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like this lemonish<em>

_kisses to Dogs123, Julia, Stephonie, Polofreak15 for reveiwing and __encouraging __to post next chapter soon_

_Thanks to for-the-lolz for pointing out my mistake to become better writter and _

_Love to all who marked my story in their alerts and me in their favorites._

_Sorry i was not able to post my thiss chapter soon because my beta vanished and I have to find a new one. Thank you voldyismyfather._


	3. Broken hearts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series. I merely am here to share a different approach to the plot, characters, and overall experience in the world of witchcraft and wizardry world.

Author's Note: Hey Hermione and Malfoy fans. This is my very second story, so I've come up with a new idea, inspired by lemonish side of me.

I with great pleasure present you with another chapter of

**I want to be we**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

"Oooww," Hermione screamed from the pain which shot from her core to her entire body, when he pushed himself inside her.

"I am sorry angel," Draco grunted.

Even though Draco was pushing slowly but Hermione tight pussy couldn't take his extra long penis into her. It was like a hot iron rod tearing into her.

"You took my virginity dam you!" Hermione said in painful heartbreaking whisper and tears where leaking out from the blind fold, as he pushed some more of his manhood into her.

"I am sorry angel" was the only words slipped from his clenched teeth

Draco was struggling to push inside 'she is so tight' he thought. His knees were shivering with excitement and his back sweating with force he was using. Draco's head was spinning, he needed to do it slowly so that he doesn't hurt her too much and time was running out too. Perfects will start looking for her, if she was missing for a very long time .

"Oh! Ooh!" Draco groaned with Hermione sobbing from pain and angry.

When he pushed himself fully inside her, Draco lowered down on her, balancing on his elbows and traced her tensed nervous on her neck with small kisses and rested his forehead on her right cheek for a movement to take a long breath and tears flowing.

Being a Slytherin he was well trained not to show emotions before others or alone but this was too much for him take it. The pain, anger, hurt and most of all he was giving pain to the girl of his heart, everything flowed out though his eyes.

XXX

' How can Harry become so cruel? I know him, he is my best friend. He must be posed by Voldemort or …. Whatever it is? Can't he hear me scramming with pain? Oh my God! everything is tearing inside' questions where swimming inside her head.

Then the pain shot again. Even though he was pushing slowly into her core, she knew why she felt the burning, she was virgin and now it's gone. Hermione felt her heart heavy and sadness stuck in her throat

"You took my virginity dam you!" Hermione whispered

"I am sorry angel" he grunted

'Angel! he is calling me angel. Why he is doing this to me then? But… but Everything is so perfect, but this is not how it should happen. I can't see him nor feel him and most of all Harry was not my choice but…his kisses, his touch and…' Hermione felt his warm breath which broke her trains of thought.

'Ooh!' she moaned inside her head 'I must not show him that, the way his soft wet lips touches my neck feels so soothing from the burning sensation with is traveling in my entire body' she thought biting her trembling lips

'Oh God! He is taking me forcefully but why am I enjoying the feel of his chest rubbing mine tender breast. His is so full inside me and his breath so warm, comforting and… .' The drops of water traveled from her cheek to her swollen trembling lips 'and.. wet! wet? Is it tears!' then she heard one silent sob 'is he crying?' Hermione thought.

The blood rushed up her face she was surprised by the thought, Hermione turned her face so suddenly ,at the same time Draco lifted his face to look at her and their lips brushed and without second thought he took her lips into a very passionate kiss. The kiss he or she never experienced or thought in their wildest dreams.

And she responded against her will.

Draco was surprised but his tactics which he learned from so many years that he didn't show it and carried the sweet kiss.

Hermione's thirst for love took over and pushed her brains aside. She enjoyed the kiss which those warm wet, steady lips gave her. She parted her lips to welcome the warm tongue which was tracing her lips begging her to let in. her tongue was very eager to met his and they danced slowly and then passion grew as he sucked on her tongue and lower lips, she took his upper lips and eagerly they shared their sweetness.

Her head was boiling with heat and her body ached for more for him. Hermione thrusted her body into his engulfing warm one. Draco took her hint and broke his kiss to trace her entire face with wet kiss. And slowly pulled his manhood out of her core and pushed in again.

"Ooh" Hermione moaned it felt so good the burning disappeared under pleasure.

Draco crashed her lips again; he liked the sound and thanked her by his kiss. Encouraged by her respond he shifted his weight to his right and started massaging her right breast and rubbed his palm on her hardened inviting nipples. Hermione shivered on his lips and she turned her face away to hide her blushing from her pleasure.

Draco wouldn't hold any more and fastened his thrust and she was gasping for air at each time he was deep into her. Her hands twisted in their binds to feel him. It was like he understood all her actions and her hands released to hold his back.

Draco shuddered at her touch, the way her soft warm palm moved feeling from his chest, neck and rubbed hard on back, his skin burnt him with pleasure and excitement and feel of her silky breasts rubbing on his chest as he thrusted into her, was mind hunting.

"Umm!" Hermione moaned when his hot lips covered her breasts and sucked on it while his tongue circled on her nipples. It was like he knew exactly what she wanted for reaching her peck and she moaned louder when she had her ever first orgasm.

Her love sounds and feel of blood drawing scratch which was made by her nails on his back and when her inner muscles tightened on his manhood when she came on him, was like a trigger to him and quickened his thrust.

"You are my angel, Hermione" Draco grunted breathing hard.

"Oh Harry!" she whispered softly 'angel' that single word was ringing in her head

'Harry! No!' Draco thought with angry mixing with pleasure in his smoky grey eyes 'She needs to know who I am!' he opened his mouth to say he is her Draco but the pressure was developed so much in his groin and is open mouth landed on top of her left breast marking her as his, followed by a loud grunt he came inside her. Spilling all his seeds into her which was stored inside for so many years waiting for the right pussy.

"Oouch! Merlin" Feeling his teeth sunk into her skin made a strange heat build in her and she came again with him.

Draco collapsed on her careful not to put weight on her and they were breathing hard.

Hermione wanted to feel her man. His smell, his taste, feel of his body, his breath everything was taking her to other world. She slowly traced his face with her finger tips and he looked at her blindfolded face, her flushed cheeks with dried tears and her mesmerizing lips which was now trembling and swollen with tiny blood drops from his attacks of kisses and he gave her more freedom to feel him.

Her finger tips traced his perfect jaw line and his toned cheeks and her other hand was moving feeling his broad chest entangling into his blond chest hair, sending him shivers along his spine.

"Oho" Draco moaned at her touch and that made her feel his swollen lips, she shivered when he kissed the tracing tips. Then she touched his nose and suddenly cupped his face with both her hands.

"Who are you?" her voice was filled with angry, doubt and disappointment .

These words worked like an awakening spell on him and Draco jumped far from far almost falling from the bed. He was frightened and confused whether she found out who he was. He saw her struggling to remove her blindfold and without thinking took his wand and he bonded her again on the bed.

Hermione was shocked when her hand was bound again.

"Harry! No You are not Harry." She said in low firm voice.

"Speak up" she shouted when no reply came.

Draco quickly got dressed up and decides not to utter single word as she was registering his voice and walked towards the door but his legs stopped in mid way. 'This was his last chance' the thought hit him like a bullet and he turned back. He knew very well, there is no way she will sleep with him again. Draco traced her naked body by his gaze registering her beauty in his mind and his breath stopped when he saw fresh blood drops in between her milky white thighs.

Draco took his silk white handkerchief from his pocket and bent down to wipe the blood from her swollen womanhood. The touch off the silk stopped her from twisting.

"What the fuck you are doing? You coward! Hiding your identity," Hermione shouted struggling again like a wounded lioness.

'These swearing lips, I am going to miss it' Draco thought as he crashed her unwilling lips in a searing kiss.

Draco gave a quick kiss on her womanhood and pocketing her virginity blood socked silk , dark grey which was full of grief looked at her twisting nude body, took a long breath inhale her scent and left the room.

"Come back you coward," she screamed at his back

XXXX

Hermione wanted to feel the man who gave her happiness who ever he may be, he forced his way but she liked him. She gained her courage and touched his face with her finger tips. The feel of his skin was wonderful, he was clean shaven! It was sending tingling feeling inside her body.

'I never saw Harry had perfect jaw line. Toned cheeks! Harry has bonny cheeks' her lips trembled with realization that she was not imagining but it may be someone else, but she wanted to confirm her doubt. "Soft hairs on the chest, but Ginny told me Harry has clean chest.

"Oho" he moaned

'His lips are well shaped but Harry's is thin and Harry has little round tip nose not perfect straight and he is not wearing glasses!' Hermione was very sure his is not Harry but.'

"Who are you?" Hermione was so angry, her heart ached.

He jumped out of her confirming her doubts. Her heart started pounding in chest, she wanted to see who took her and Hermione tried to remove her blind flooded which was fixed on her eyes and suddenly her hands where bounded again and she was burning in angry struggling at her embarrassment. She even didn't know who the man was?

"Harry! No You are not Harry." She said in low firm voice.

"Speak up" she was so angry with the person standing there 'how cheeky of him, can't even tell who he is?"

Hermione thought he was gone but soft cloth touched her womanhood and she shivered as he started wiping her with it.

"What the fuck you are doing? You coward! Hiding your identity"

And he kissed, stamping her 'complete fool.' Her lips burned, she was fighting with herself not to open up for that searing kiss he gave her. 'How dare he! I cannot tell of his identity, but kissing me? What he does want to prove?' she thought not taking any chances to open her mouth to question him.

His lips touched her mould and he was gone. 'This all was so romantic but I don't know who he is' she thought but came into senses as the trance left her

"Come back you coward" she screamed at his back.

"Daring enough to rape me but too much of coward to tell me who the fuck you are?"

"Answer me!" Hermione screamed but stopped suddenly, her blindfold was gone and her hands and legs where free.

She tried to get up and go and catch the culprit but her legs were stiff and she sat back on the bed and her legs shaky a bit may be from the pain or from anger.

She looked for her wand . It was on the side table but she felt disgusted by looking at it . She had been raped by a stranger and this stick had lied there useless. What was the use of magic when it didn't protect her? Then she answered her own question, she gave away her wand thinking its Harry.

'I wish this room has a bathroom' she thought

Crack! A door appeared just before the bed. Hermione knew what you wish in this room. The room will provide you with it.

She slowly got up walking into the bathroom, she used the toilet but jumped up from the seat when the salty hot water burned her newly torn core reminding her she lost her virginity to an unknown man. And tears flowed freely as she stood in the warm shower.

Many minutes later she got dressed then she begun healing her lips and other visible marks. She looked at the bluish purple bite mark on her left breasts and decide to keep that as a reminder of this night where her dream, body and soul was shattered and her magic was challenged.

Hermione walked slowly towards the Grffiindor's common room taking small steps with her trembling legs and holding the wall for support. It was her life's longest walk which was full of pain, grief and confusion.

When the portrait of fat lady opened to give her way in,

"Hermione! What took you so long?" Harry exclaimed who was sitting across the common room with Ginny and Ron

Hermione stumbled back when she saw Harry. He looked calm, voice was clear and full with warmth and worry was there in his eyes. 'Was it Harry or not?' she thought still confused by her conclusions.

" Hermy! Are you ok? Why are you looking lost?" Ron asked in concern and placed his arms around her and she flinched at his touch, alarming him.

"Hermione! Where were you? Is something wrong? Why did you send me note?" soft voice asked as Ginny walked at stunned older witch. "I waited for you and when you didn't turn up, I was worried and informed the boys" the brown eyes looked at her apologizing

"We were waiting for you." The green eye was scanning her shocked face.

She snatched the note from her hand and read

_Ginny,_

_Meet me in the common room after midnight._

_Its urgent!_

_Hermione._

And looked at her best friends. It was her handwriting but she didn't write it.

Her whole head ached with confusion mixed with realization 'If Harry was here with Ginny. Than he was not Harry, that's for sure! Then who was it?'

Hermione's legs wouldn't hold her anymore.

Hermione fainted and fell down.

XXXX

The cold wind was flowing stinging his face, as Draco walked towards the Whomping Willow under the dim light of the new moon.

In spite of the pain in his body and sadness filling in his heart and thoughts about Hermione, he walked fast because he didn't want a detention to fall on his over burdened shoulders, if somebody saw him walking on the Hogwarts grounds at night.

Draco stood near the alive tree, which was now shaking itself from the dews. He drew out his wand and pointed at the a branch

"Wingardium Leviosa" he whispered

And the branch moved towards to the roots of the Whomping willow and fell on the right spot to make the tree stop still.

Draco walked into the tunnel before any star watchers saw him. He passed a short tunnel and into a small broken bedroom that he was told about by Snape, his mentor.

"Scourgify" he muttered at a not yet broken chair and sat on it.

His whole body was aching but tiny bit of him was happy from the pleasure he received.

Draco took out the silk cloth and closed his grey eyes in a trans of her smell mixed with his, this is his only reminder of the happy moments he shared with her. His swollen lips curved into a smile.

_(Flashback!)_

All the students were getting on the Hogwarts express for their next year in Hogwarts School. Hermione was laughing and giggling at some joke Luna was telling about Ron. Ron looking embarrassed was walking behind her with Harry beside him.

Hermione turned back and searched the crowd and stopped when she saw Malfoy getting on with his sidekicks, when his cool grey fixed on her golden brown eyes, she turned back to her friends in disgust.

'There is something about her, it looks as if she felt me watching her' Draco Malfoy thought in annoyance and admiration.

Even though He was watching Hermione's every move from the time she got onto the train, the thought of Mudblood looking back at him was disgusting.

"Why am I doing this?" he questioned to himself sitting in the Slytherin compartment on Hogwarts express.

"You have been chosen by the Dark Lord himself, Drake" Vincent Crabbe whispered

"Ssh! Somebody may hear us" Goyle broke the conversation.

'How am I going to do this? I can't stand that Mudblood, Why me?' Draco thought and worry showed on his face.

"Don't worry drake, she is not that bad after all she is the brilliant witch of our year" zabini tried to cheer him.

"They don't call her the Gryffindor Princess for nothing. She is pretty!" Pansy said patting Draco's bent back

"Whoo hoo oo!" Draco hooted grinning at her "See everybody, look who is telling me Granger is pretty" and all three guys laughed at the embarrassed girl, who always made fun of Hermione for her nested hair and flat chest and called her Mudblood bookworm.

"Pansy is right Drake" when Blaise felt the cold stare from steel grey, he added tiring to reason it "I mean, look at her, she got a prefect body with curves at right places and her hair is not nesty but curly and her teeth is beautiful pearly white"

"Thank me for those teeth of hers" Draco growled, but what his dreaming Italian friend just said was working in head.

Back in their Slytherin common room all his friends sat around him with Draco in his usual couch near the fire place.

"Silencio" Draco's silencing charm was very strong it would hold for a full two hours.

"We need a plan on how to work out The Plan" Draco told his group, who agreed to help him and he pocketed his wand.

"You all ready have a plan?"

"Ssh! Guys, I told you he gave me the task with the plan to work it out" Malfoy said irritated by his friends and in disgust "I wish I was left to plan it myself other than follow his"

"What you want us to do?" Zabini asked with confused look.

"Follow Granger! Get me her time table" Draco added when his friends gave him a blank look "Like what she does in the morning, where she goes and when she not followed by those black and red hair friends etc etc"

"Ooo! This is going to be fun" Blaise smiled happily and gulped hard when he got the look from those steel grey

"We have got a fan here for the Mudblood" Draco smirked at him

Draco and his friends were not able to follow up their meeting since the Newts were consuming there energy and teachers gave them loads and loads of homework.

"Drake! Look she is here"

He looked up from his charms homework, to whom his ebony friend was pointing at.

Hermione stepped inside the library. She sent the librarian a smile and walked towards her usual seat which was opposite table from where Draco was sitting.

She looked around to see who else is there and saw Draco Malfoy with Zabini. Immediately Draco lowered his gaze to his charms work not to get caught. 'Golden brown, I never saw that before and it twinkles unlike Slytherin cold ones' he involuntarily thought

Draco pulled his Malfoy courage and looked up again at her. She was reading a giant book 'What the hell is that book? It is not one of our subject books? Shouldn't she be reading for Newts or doing homework?' his train of thoughts broke when a single lock of her hair flew on her face from the lit breeze came from the window 'Blaise was right her hair looks silky with soft curls'

Hermione tried to remove the hair but it flew back and disturbed she turned towards the open window and she smiled slightly when the next breeze blew and again turned back to her book. 'She is got lovely smile and her profile is cupid perfect' Draco thought, his fingers tips tingled to feel her silky hair.

"Draco don't fall in love!" Blaise whispered grinning at his friend

"Me in Love? With a Mudblood!" Draco spat in disgust

"I am sorry Drake. The way you were looking at her I thought I saw it in your eyes" he blushed making his dark skin darker.

Draco didn't dare to look up again. Not because of his homework, not because of his friend's idea about him but because of himself, he was admiring her which he knew a Malfoy shouldn't.

It was almost a week Draco was following her studying all her moves. And today he followed her to the Hogwarts grounds walking towards that half giant's hut.

Draco was admiring the way she hopped joyful, stretching her arms to welcome the cool afternoon wind, he controlled his urge to hold her from behind and feel the cool air with her. The way she shook the pink blossom tree to make the flowers fall on her and the sweet other world laugh when the flowers fell on her lovely flawless face, made lips curve into a smile. The way she took a wild flower and tucked it near her right ear, made his heart slip a beat.

Her ringing voice as she greeted her two friends near Hagrid's hut and when they hugged her. It made him jealous.

"What's happing to me" Draco whispered to himself as he ran his shivering pale fingers into his blond hair and smiled to himself at the strange feeling he felt, hiding himself behind a tree.

"Draco what's wrong with you? Why are you grinning at nothing" Pansy asked curiously looking at him, hands behind his head, chest broad and foot popped high on the table sitting in their common room

"Mr. Malfoy is fallen in Love" Blaise said in sing a song voice

"Shut up Zabini" Draco said still grinning

"Drake its almost two months now and you know what you-know-who will do to you and your family" Crabbe's worried voice dissolved his smile and exchanged it with grim.

'You-know-who! The dark lord will do anything if his work was not completed by time' Draco thought and chillness passed on his spin reminding of him of the night he was summoned by dark lord himself.

"Lord" Bellatrix cooed "My nephew is here Draco Malfoy at your service"

Draco was kneeling, one knee down and his heads bowed down.

"Long live Dark Lord" he said in low voice and the hissing sound from nagini giving him goose bumps on his back.

Draco was called from his Grandmother's mansion in Italy, where he was spending his vacations from the time Dark lord came to live in Malfoy mansion.

"Umm! Young Malfoy" Voldemort hissed adding more chillness to his back. He was staying in basement of Malfoy manor and Malfoy were in house arrest , doing all kinds of service to their Dark lord.

"I hear you are in your last year at Hogwarts" his cold feeling less voice carried away in the room. The handsome basement was turned into slaughter house for him. The muggles were kidnapped and torched, killed for pass time.

" Yes! My lord" he chocked from all the blood and flesh stink coming.

"I have an interesting task for you! Young Malfoy!" he hissed

"Anything for you, my lord" Bella cooed sitting near voldemort's feet and kissing his hand.

"Don't interrupt Black" he said coldly as he slapped her on her face.

"Umm! How is your relationship with Potter and his friends"

"Not friendly" too scared to say more

"How strong is the bond between them?"

"Very strong. They will die for each other" Draco's breath stopped when he felt the coldness is coming closer

An wand tip touched his chin, making him to lookup into red slits

"Break up the bond"

"Uh!" was only one sound he was able to take out

"Crucio"

Draco covered his ears from the scream coming from the man across the room. When the curse was lifted, his grey eyes widened with shock at the figure crawling to kneel back on to the assigned place.

"Father" he whispered. Draco's grey eyes blinded with tears, looking at the silver hair covered with blood and robes torn, and breathing heavily trying to control the sobs which was escaping from his torn blood dripping mouth.

"Father" he exclaimed getting up but a wet thin hand held his arm pulling him down again in kneeling position

"He will be punished more, if anybody touched him or helped him" his aunt whispered quickly, licking her own blood from the conner of her lips.

Draco was shaking in anger but knew ever well he can never overtake the snake faced maniac and Slytherin blood in his body, made him lower is gaze to the floor and control his anger.

"Young blood, boiling" Voldemort gave a hissing laugh and nagini surrounded his legs like a good pet.

"Umm! What is the name of the girl in the trio?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger" Draco said shaking low voice.

"I want you to mate! with her" the icy cold voice said

Draco gasped in shock and looked up 'Granger and me' he screwed is face

"She is a mudblood, I won't touch her" Draco spat but regretted immediately when his father went rolling on the floor when the hex hit him from you-know-you's wand.

"Father" he shouted and bit his trembling lips hard which drew drops of blood when again his father fell to the ground petrified.

"I will do it" Draco said with pressed lips fighting back his tears.

"Ha! Now you choose the right words young Malfoy"

"Now here is the challenge for the young blood" Draco's body shivered at the cold gaze on him.

"Mate with her not as you" Voldemort waited for any type of response.

The Slytherin in Draco controlled his tongue for him from uttering his objection.

" But as one of her friends. Do it brutally."

Draco could not understand why? And his curiosity to know what is this all about? Made him look up.

Voldemort lips curved upwards in the conners forming a crooked, evil smile.

"The grey is very curious" and a chilly laugh filled the room "Snape! Here will clear you with any doubts. After all he is your professor and your mentor"

"My Lord! Will Lucius be freed when Draco completes his task" Bellatrix asked quietly

"And this will earn our young Malfoy three months to complete his task" Voldemort hissed looking at the frightened dark woman at his feet and pulled her head by her hair to his crotch

Before Draco understood what was going to happen between his aunt and snake face, Snape held his arm and apparitaed to the main hall above.

" what's going on?" Draco was so confused.

Dark lord torching his father in his own house and his aunt doing low favors for him and more than that the task assigned to him.

"Draco! My son, come here" Narcissa beckoned him towards her.

"Mother!" His eyes was blinded with tears at the sight of his mother's pale hands lifted up to meet his and swollen eyes which had cried for days without sleep.

Draco crossed the room in long shards and kneeled down before his mother and clenched her hands

"what is happening mother? Why father…" he stopped when he saw tear drops falling on his hands.

"Please save your father, Son!" she sobbed, tears falling silently from her tried eyes.

The image of his mother and father holding hands, smiling and waving farewell as he left to spend his rest of the holiday with grandmother, came before his tears filled eyes.

His thought was broken by a painful sheik from a women coming from the basement.

"Aunt Bella?" Draco's eyes widened

"Bella is earning more time for Lucius, for me" and fresh tears fell on his hands which broke his heart more.

Narcissa was a perfect lady Malfoy and wouldn't leave it at any cause by crying before her son and his professor , so she excuse herself and run out of the room.

"Draco! Pull yourself up! There is no time to waste" Snape pulled him up.

"I don't understand anything, sir!" Draco shook his head in disbelieve of what is happening around me.

Snape took a deep breath "Dark lord wants you to …to have intercourse with Hermione Granger, in the way which will break her and it should be done not as you" deep voice summed up

"break her! You mean rape her? Never!" Draco spat

"she is mudblood and they deserve that" cold calm voice said

"mudblood or not. I can't do this to a girl! Malfoy will never do this" he screamed in Malfoy attitude and added "you know about the Malfoy's believes"

"Your father said the same when dark lord announced his plan and now…" Snape's sentence broke when new shriek from the dark women came again and Snape just put is head down in deep sorrowful thought

"I will do it!" he said in low voices "but why I have to do it like somebody else?" Draco could not meet his mentor's eyes because he felt low by agreeing to do the task, but his curiosity took over.

"not somebody else but like her friends Potter or Weasley. If she was raped by one of her friends then she will break. If the brain is out , those two boys are good for nothing without her "

"And it will be easier for dark lord to finish Potter" Draco ended the sentence.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like it!<em>

**Special thanks** for all Fan members who have marked my story in alerts and favorites.

_I like to __**apologize**__ for posting this so so late since my system crashed and I have to rewrite everything again._

_I love the number of hits which is touching 1000 now._

_Please review!_

_**Author's note**__- This is not rape but forced lovemaking DM/HG (this what I had in mind when I wrote it)_


	4. Helplessness

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series. I merely am here to share a different approach to the plot, characters, and overall experience in the world of witchcraft and wizardry world.

Author's Note: Hey Hermione and Malfoy fans. This is my very second story, so I've come up with a new idea, inspired by lemonish side of me.

**Special thanks** for Fan members who have marked my story in alerts and favorites.

I with great pleasure present you with another chapter of

**I want to be we**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<strong>

Draco was standing before Malfoy Manor, he placed the silk cloth safely in his pocket which he was holding so long and had been apparated from Hogsmede. The grey eyes were blinded with the image of her crying from humiliation and anger. He bit his lips as the tears flowed, he wiped it roughly with back of his hand and walked inside to meet the devil who put him in this situation.

"Draco! What happened?" His aunt ran towards him breathing heavily

Draco was ashamed of himself he just nodded and his aunt hugged him tiring to take the sadness from him. His mother was standing holding the headrest of the nearest couch, her eyes had mixture of sadness and happiness.

"I got to go to the bathroom," he wanted to escape from this embarrassing situation.

Draco went to his room without lifting his stinging eyes off the floor but felt the doubtful gaze of the two sisters on his back. When he used the toilet, grunted a loud when the burning on his penis tips took over his body. 'He lost his virginity'

Yes! Right Draco Malfoy was virgin till this night.

He never let anyone in Hogwarts to know he was virgin but kept his image of 'Slytherin Sex God' by his talent of foreplay and teasing words which danced on his tongue. The girls fell easily in his trap and titled him 'Sex God' and he made sure of changing his girls, so that they stayed long enough before finding out the truth and which kept his image of 'cool guy' among the boys.

No one knew the internal rules of Malfoy expect them. All Malfoy kept their virginity to give it, to their lady love in return of theirs for making the marriage bond for every, even after death.

Draco looked at his own reflection on the bathroom mirror and it haunted him. He shivered and held the wash basin tightly for stopping him from falling. His knees were weak, his body trembling and his head fresh with thoughts of how he broke his own dignity.

The unshed tears fell out and he squinted at his image. He felt disgusted and anger burst out from his blazing grey eyes. He tried to cool the anger by splashing water again and again on his face and finally he looked up again and his eyes stopped on his swollen lips. Like a thunderbolt pain hit him breaking his heart, thinking what he had done to her.

"She will never like me. Why should she like me? After what I have done to her for all those years and now she won't look at this disgusting face ever again" Draco whispered to his image and his lips twisted trembling and he let out a loud sob and he cried out at last.

He slided down to the floor leaning against the wall. He held his head in his palms and cried his heart out. Thinking everything again with one question to end 'Why me? Why her?'

Draco gathered himself up angrily, when he heard a knock on his door. 'Cant a man have his private time in this mansion?'

"Draco! Please open up" His Aunt Bella requested softly and he can't say no to his dear Aunt.

Bellatrix looked at her broken nephew and her black eyes filled in tears. "Draco," she choked and that was enough for him to break down and he started crying, his lips trembling. His Aunt pulled him to sit with her on the floor hugging him sideways and rocking him to console him, as she always did when he was very upset as a child.

His aunt was more than his mother. He could speck anything with her and need not to have his Malfoy manners around her. The only good thing happened after Voldemort returned was his Aunt Bella coming back from her life sentence in Azkaban for a crime she agreed to have committed as per the orders given by Dark lord.

His Aunt taught him everything she knew, using this knowledge he was always the top of in his year at Hogwarts (umm! after Granger). She even thought him Occlumency, which helped him to prevent the entire Death Eater army around him trying to enter his brain for fun and for information about the happenings in Hogwarts.

"Drink this" Bella tipped a calming potion into his mouth and Draco closed his wet grey eyes to let the potion spread into his system.

"What happened?" Bella bit her lips at the wrong question she asked and Draco cuddled closer to her she asked "How is she?" Bella felt wetness on her shoulders, she knew that Draco had a soft conner for Hermione. She petted the 5'11" blond boy as if he was two years old child.

Draco covered himself with his second mother's warmth. "I don't know? She was crying and begging me to release her and she was angry at me for for …." He bit his lips, the calming potion had worked. He was able to talk about her without shedding tears.

His Aunt knew the rest and didn't press on it but she wouldn't stop herself and she dropped the next question "How are you?" and closed her eyes wishing he didn't answer for the wrong question again because she would she his state all broken in and out.

Draco untangled himself from his aunt and sat down holding his knees and head on them and mumbled "Hurt, broken, lost my dignity, feeling low more than an house elf and I lost what I had and lost what I might have had"

Bella crawled closer to him and was going to say consoling words when Narcissa ran in with wide eyed shocking both her sister and son

"The Dark Lord wants to meet him" she whispered looking with fear at her sister Bella.

"Be strong, cover your mind and never look directly into his eyes and I am there for you" Bella said in broken whisper to gasping Draco who shook his head yes! And got up, making his dress more presentable. Bella pointed her wand at him to dry of the water and keeping firm grip on his arm walked down to the basement.

XXXXOOXXXXX

"What happened to her?" Ron asked caring Hermione in his arm to the head girl's room which opened after Ginny whispered the password.

"I don't know?" Harry was making the bed and covered her numb body with sheet and looked at Ginny for some answers, who was looking closely her Hermione's face sitting near her pillow.

"What am I thinking, should be wrong. Oh! God" she mumbled and looked at the curious boys "I will wait here, till she wakes up"

Harry nodded to his girlfriend agreeing at her and Ron looked puzzled as usual.

Ginny signaled to Harry with her eyes and he understood. He cleared his throat "Come on mate! There is nothing we can do right now and it's too late. We have to do potions homework tomorrow remember?". He pushed the rigid Ron out and turned back to nod at Ginny.

XXXX

"So! What you wanted to tell me?" Harry stood near the Head Girl's door way hands in his pocket with serious expression on his face. He made Ron sleep by casting sleep spell on him, with without Ron's knowledge and sneaked out again to meet worried looking Ginny.

"Harry! I don't know how to tell you?" Ginny bit her lips with tears forming in her large eyes. Harry walked near her and hugged her.

"What is it?" he patted her red hair now sobbing near his stomach, without showing his doubts, which was building in his head.

"Look at her face, swollen eyes, bitten lips and red marks on her wrists and more of all…" she sobbed harder and mumbled "there are bite marks on her body" she was shaking hard trying to controlling her loud crying by pressing her face deep in his jacket.

Harry's mind went blank with shock and he held his breath for full whole minute and let out by pushing Ginny away from him and fell into the nearest chair.

"Are you sure?" he looked at her with glass clear green eyes now filling with unknown tears when the red head nodded Yes!

Harry covered his face with his palm and shook his head vigorously, wishing everything was a bad dream and if he shook his head he will wake up sleeping on his bed. But unfortunately everything was very real when he heard a lit sob coming from his unconscious friend.

"She is having nightmare" Ginny whispered wiping her tears and petted the hazel brown hair and Hermione cooled out at her touch.

Harry got up and started walking towards the door like a zombie at command

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked

"To…to see Professor Dumbledore" he replied, as if that's the only sentence recorded inside him

"Oi! Harry" Ginny went briskly towards him and held Harry's shoulders and shook him by all her Gryffindor power inside her. And left him suddenly

Harry stumbled but steady himself "much better now, thanks for that" he was mumbled still dizzy from the shake

"Any time" she said "and now you go and get some pain potion and calming potion from madam Pomfrey"

Harry nodded

"Harry wear your invisible cloak and don't open your mouth to Ron" she poked her pointer on his chest. And when Harry looked puzzled she said "without her permission we can't discuss anything to anyone. I wanted to stay with her so only I told you, so that you can help." Harry was a foot taller than her but felt shorter when she was on the command. She looked up in his blank green eyes shining with tears "Harry can you understand? What I am tiring to tell you" she asked in calm voice specking clearly each and every word

Harry bit his conner of his lips and nodded hastily and went to his dormitory to get his cloak.

Hermione sobbed in her sleep.

"Sshh! I am here. Ginny your friend is here." Ginny whispered in her ears petting her hair.

XXXXXOOXXXXX

"Welcome young Malfoy" Voldemort hissed greeting Draco, sitting on his high black throne across the room.

Lucius Malfoy was already kneeling by his feet with heads bowed. He looked at his son by his conner of his blackened eye.

Draco Malfoy along with his aunt went and kneeled before the dark lord

"My nephew had fulfilled your wish, my lord!" Bellatrix cooed happily

Draco could fill his father's hot stare on him but he dare not to look up. He needed to control his emotion and to conceal his secret and prepare his mind which is now going to be annexed by the snake face manic.

"You made me feel pleasure by giving me good news" he handed his left hand before Bellatrix to give her permission to kiss, which she very willing did.

"I wish to hear it from you about that event young Malfoy" His voice was spread stinging chillness across room

Draco hesitated. His father and aunt both were present in the room and how he suppose to tell about the 'event' and he flushed furiously.

Voldemort laughed seeing him embarrassed and Nagini hissed happily for her master curling near his feet.

"I like this" he hissed "I am waiting Malfoy"

"I did what you asked me to do, my Lord" Draco whispered

"More" Voldemort's voice was like a cut from a knife

Draco took a deep breath to control his shivering but was unable to do so. "I wrote a letter to Granger like her friend Potter, asking her to come and meet me in room of requirement. I took the polyjuice potion containing Harry's hair and waited for her." He wetted his lips, which was extra dry at the movement. "Then I did it" he looked up to meet the red slit then lowered immediately.

Draco needs not to fear he told the truth but, when he heard the laugh which was more deadly than the killing curses, he shivered with fear.

"You raped her, as Harry Potter" it was like a statement then a question

Draco nodded

"I didn't hear you" cold voice hissed

"Yes!" he said. Being a Slytherin, lies should be easy for him to tell but now it was more than difficult kneeling before Dark Lord. Even though it was partially true.

"Crucio" harsh cold voice bellowed at Draco

Draco's wide grey eye looked up to see the curse hit me and next moment he was screaming with pain rolling on the floor. He felt thousands of hot needles pricking at each and every inch on his body, like sharp burning blade slicing him. He was not able to hear anything just his scream was filled in his own ears. And as if someone poured cold water on him the curse was lifted and voice around him came back.

Draco was breathing heavily open mouthed. Thick red blood flowed from his nose and from conner on his mouth. He had torn his own shirt tiring to remove the imaginary needles. He wiped the blood from his nose by his back of his hand and was on his fours. He pulled himself in kneeling position. He felt so weak. He was half way to be unconscious. Draco tried to see from his drooping eyelids.

"I beg you my lord, Please forgive my son." His father was clenching is hands together kneeling near the Dark lord's feet and begging him. He was sobbing.

His aunt was holding his feet "please forgive him, I will do anything for you." and was weeping keeping her head on Voldemort's feet.

But there was no expression on that cold stone face, as he lifted his wand again pointing at Draco. He was able see all flashes of his past memory inside his head.

Draco was hiding behind a tree looking at Hermione smiling as she picked up a wild flower, then next, he was watching Ron talking with Hermione from Slytherin table in the great hall, next, He was following her on the dark fifth floor when an owl landed before her, next, he was kissing her near a fire places and next she was naked tied up the whole scene was blazing fire as his hunger eyes saw her shocked face and her twisting hands and the shoulders and then…

Draco used his full magic, screaming, biting his teeth, has he threw Voldemort out of his head when his weakened mind realized those eyes looking at Hermione was not his, but Voldemort's.

"That's Private" he grunted with eyes closed

"How dare you to oppose me," The cold voice barked, "Crucio"

Draco twisted and screamed when new wave of pain hit him. Then the curse lifted, Draco collapsed on floor gasping for air.

His mind flashed with memories again. He was kissing Hermione full on her lips and she was holding his back, moaning on his lips.

This time Voldemort pulled himself out even though Draco had no energy to force him out or shield his mind.

"Liar! You dare to lie to me" Voldemort lost his coldness and whole room was filled with heat. Even Nagini crawled and hide in her hole.

Draco looked at his father and aunt looking shocked at him. He tried to get up from the floor.

"You need to be thought a lesson, young blood working against me." He hissed and with an evil lift of his mouth {grinned} and waved his wand before him

A large knee height black stone appeared with fires burning on the four conner held inside the mouth of fanged black stone snakes. It looked as if the snakes very throwing the ball of fire from their mouths. Their eyes glinted in the fire. Draco thought it must be real snakes stun but when he looked more deeply, he confirmed its stone.

In middle there was large black rectangular stone with designs of crawling large snakes on the sides and in the middle of stone the dark mark of Voldemort shone.

"Oh! No, please not my son" was the last words came from Lucius Malfoy before he fell to ground petrified and aloud screech came from his aunt who was pulling her own hair and she too fell on the ground motionless.

Draco didn't know what's going to happen but Voldemort had stun his father and aunt means really something bad is going to happen to him more badly then the unforgivable curses. He tried to move but after getting two times hit by crucio on him all his limbs gave away. His heart started beating very fast, large drops of sweat formed on his throbbing skin which had tiny drops of blood from pricking of the invisible needles.

"Now Draco it's just you and me" he hissed seductively. The use of his first name in this manner formed goose bumps on his spine.

Draco's lips trembled. He would hear his own heartbeat like drums and voice was stuck to his throat. He gathered his remaining energy and crawled backwards tiring to get away from him.

With a swish of Voldemort's wand, Draco's cloth vanished. He felt the blood rush from his chest to his face when Dark lord traced his naked body with evil hungry eyes. Draco covered his penis with his hands and tried to turn. He was so embarrassed, so humiliated, tears stung his eyes but he has to get away his mind told him.

An invisible rope tied around his neck and pulled him towards the alter like a dog on lease. Draco tried to hold something to stop himself and fell hard. The Malfoy manor's floor was so smooth that his fingers glided. The invisible rope threw him on the stone.

The room was covered with Voldemort's ice cold laugh and starching made by Draco's fingers. Draco looked at the Dark Lord with is wide grey frightened eyes. Voldemort bend down to look closely into his eye and a split tongue like of snakes came out longer then a normal man's and licked his conner of Draco's trembling mouth and followed up his cheeks like a hot string on his face and Draco turned his face and Voldemort laughed directly into his ears and it rung like a death bell inside is head.

With another flick, Draco was kneeling on his fours and he tried to move but was held by invisible hands. Draco's mind was suffering. He thought if Voldemort killed him it could be better than this humiliation.

"Please, leave me" he whispered weeping, tears flowed freely falling on the cold stone

"Yes! More, more" Voldemort rubbed his left hand on Draco butt and creped down to rub his thighs and stomach and Draco shuddered from shame.

Draco screamed when he felt a slash from a hot iron rod across his butt. And this time he cried "I beg you, please kill me instead of this"

"This is how! I wanted you to do with that Mudblood" he whispered dangerously at that moment Draco thought he was going to bit his ears off but Voldemort laughed like a hyena on hunt.

"I understand now and I will do it how you ask me. Please leave me" Draco choked

"After seeing you like this, I changed my mind. I want to do more than teach you a lesson" he hissed and Draco's muscles stiffened in fear and he bend down on him from back holding Draco's hip, Voldemort whispered "I am going give you my dark mark and mark you mine forever" and broke into hysteric laugh.

Draco could feel the hot rock hard cock rubbing his hole. Draco bit his lips hard, eyes tight shut and cried. There was no one to help him, his father and aunt who could have done something but now lay there motionless and he didn't know whether his mother knew this or not because there was silencing charm on her room. And then image of Hermione came before his eyes, they way she kissed him and moaned.

His thought was broke when Voldemort rubbed his cold hands on his back it touched the scratch make made by Hermione and Draco shouted in anger, not because Voldemort was enjoying himself touching his body with his dirty hands but because he didn't want him to touch the love wound given by his love. 'Oh! Merlin, save this body, which belongs to her and my soul from this humiliation' he thought

"Lord! Forgive me to interfere you during your private times but I have very important matter to tell you" calm voice drooled from the entrance of the door

"If it is not important than this, you know Severus what I will do to you" Voldemort moving away from Draco. After studying the dark man standing said

"Yes! Lord I assure you it is important than anything" Snape said still not looking at his naked master.

"Well then, speak up" Voldemort was wearing his robes.

"Not here master! We need to be more private"

Voldemort without another word walked out of the room to the apparition point.

Snap flicked his wand and Draco fell on the cold stone flat on his stomach, he was breathing hard but relaxed. He turned his head to see at his god father and thought he saw a single tear coming then it was gone.

Snap flick again his wand and Draco was draped with a black robe and saw from his conner of his eye his father and aunt getting up. Snap without another word was gone behind Dark Lord.

"Thanks Merlin" Draco whispered hugging the robe close to him, as he curled up on the cold stone.

XXXXXX

_**Flash back!**_

Narcissa was sitting on the couch nervously in her room. No sounds where heard here because on her silencing charm placed on her room. She couldn't stand the screams from the muggles and other wizards who were against Who-know-who, being tortured to death.

But today her only son had gone to meet him and she knew something was wrong. She would feel it deep inside her heart. She was twisting her hand on her lap, waiting for news from her house elf who was spying for her on Voldemort.

"Lady Malfoy! Amy brought bad news for you" elf was breathing hard "The unwanted guest is torturing Master Malfoy" and large tears fell from her eyes "Master Malfoy crying from Pain"

"Where are his aunt and father?" Narcissa asked sobbing

"Amy saw them falling on ground stun by unwanted guest" the house elf squeaked

Narcissa knew she can't fight Voldemort by herself to save her son but knew a person who could do anything to save his god son. She ran to the fireplace in her room and sent firecall to Professor Snape.

"Narcissa! What happened that you have to wake me late this hour. It's almost morning" cold voice of Snape came from the image of his head sitting on the fire place.

"It's Draco! He is torturing him. Please help Severus." She started sobbing

"What happened? Narcissa" Snape demanded to know

"Draco came late tonight and said he did the task given to him. He was very upset and.. And he went to meet dark lord" Narcissa sobbed as she said "He had stunt Bella and Lucius and.. and is torturing Draco. Please Severus for Merlin sake help my son" she begged him

"I am coming Narcissa" he said and vanished from the fire place"

_**Flash back ends!**_

Tears followed from the stinging dull grey eyes. The warm water from the shower could not do anything to wash his memory, even though it washed away the blood and tiredness from his body standing under the shower. His lips trembled, he closed eyes hoping to forget the feel of his burning stinging cold hands and he bit his lips. Draco's legs trembled and he balanced himself holding the wall on his bathroom.

His voice choked in his throat and he coughed and with that came the sorrow from deep inside and he cried and cried aloud. He started rubbing his body from the crawling feeling. it was like small cockroaches crawling on his body. How much ever he rubbed more they were. Draco turned the shower knob to its fullest to get rid of the crawling on his skin.

He cried louder and louder even the shower sound couldn't muffle his loud weeping. His legs wouldn't hold his body any longer and he sat on the shower floor and curled up, holding his legs close to his body and head buried in between his legs. He cried till the tears dried from his eyes. The only thing kept him from breaking into insanity was 'memories of Hermione'.

XXXXXOOXXXXX

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ginny called her to wakeup.

It was Saturday morning. Dark circles started to form around her eyes, Ginny had being sitting whole night by her friend. Harry was there till early morning and went to his bed so that Ron won't suspect him for hiding something.

Hermione looked around strangely at her own head girl's cabin. Her body felt very heavy and she was confused 'whether all the things really happened or was it a nightmare'. She tried to get up and the pain shot from between her thighs confirmed her it was not a nightmare. And she bit lips to suppress the pain.

Hermione shuddered when she felt a soft hand on her shoulders and looked at Ginny smiling sadly at her. "Ginny" she choked and open arms was enough for her to break into a hysteric cry. She sobbed into her friends arms.

"Sshh, Mione" Ginny tried to comfort her biting off her own tears. "Come on drink this" she forced the warm calming potion into the older witch's throat followed by the pain potion.

Hermione wiped her tears and smiled weakly at her friend, the potions worked well and she felt better.

"Are you ready to tell me, what happened?" Ginny asked softly

Hermione opened her mouth many times and closed. She didn't know how she was going to tell what happened and what to say because her own mind tried to block it away. But have tell something to her friend.

"I … I was… somebody tricked me… I thought I knew who… and went to room of requirement.. And …. He took my wand and blind folded me before I would understand what's happening. He…. tied me up…. And he…." She looked up to meet those tears filled brown eyes and Hermione closed her eyes a single tear fell flowing across her pale cheeks.

Ginny moved forward and hugged her. The potions working, no more tears came from Hermione's sad eyes. She didn't know how Ginny will take, if she told he came disguised as Harry.

"You never knew who it was?" Ginny asked after many minutes of silents

Hermione signed sadly "No! I didn't know who it was or… why he did it like this?" the memories flashed back in her mind and she shook her head to shake it away "after he finished… he just walked away"

"What you planed to do next? Shall we meet Professor Dumbledore?"

"NO!" Hermione half shouted and held younger witches hand tightly, as if she is taking a vow "please Ginny! Don't tell anyone. I will die of embarrassment. What others will think 'head girl itself could not protect herself' it's very humiliating"

"Can I share with Harry and Ron?" she asked, thinking she may say ok! But Hermione shook her 'no' "I can't stand them pitying me, not even to them "she whispered looking at her hand now on her lap.

"We need to find out? Hermione. That bastard needs to be punished" Ginny tried to reason

Hermione thought for some time and said "ok then only with Harry" Ginny signed that she need not to tell her that she already told Harry half of it.

"I will freshen up and bring you breakfast here. You lie down and rest" she said, pouring the second dose of potion into Hermione's mouth. Ginny suppressed a yawn thinking 'Harry will be waiting' and walked out.

Hermione tried to sleep but the feel of his hands on her body, didn't allow her.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like it!<em>

_Thank you for all the reveiws but still my heart has enough place to read more reveiws_

_sorry for the delay!_


	5. The Culprit

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series. I merely am here to share a different approach to the plot, characters, and overall experience in the world of witchcraft and wizardry world.

Author's Note: Hey Hermione and Malfoy fans. This is my very second story, so I've come up with a new idea, inspired by lemonish side of me.

**Special thanks** for Fan members who have marked my story in alerts and favorites.

I with great pleasure present you with another chapter of

**I want to be we**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"My angel…" Draco whispered, clutching handful of lit green silky sheet on his Hogwarts bed with delight.

"Dracooo…" Hermione cooed, as she crawled on him kissing his naked body on her way to his lips.

She pressed her lips on his and sucked on the lower lips till he parted his lips for her tongue to meet his and to deepen the passionate kiss. Draco wouldn't touch her beautiful body. He felt contaminated.

"What's wrong darling?" she asked. Her kiss was always his painkiller and dissolved his worries but today he was not responding like usual by holding her close to him.

"You know… what happened to me?" he half sobbed, when he saw the large brown eyes full of lust staring at him and a single tear leaked from his left eye.

Hermione bend down and kissed the tear and rubbed lightly her lower lips on his flashed checks. Her swollen red lips hovered on his trembling ones "Allow me to take your pain and give you happiness. Hold me…" she kissed him gently but thoroughly. She always knew his pain and the cure.

"Hermione touch me, touch each and every inch of me and remove the feel of his dirty hands from my skin. I am yours Angel. Tell me that I am yours." Draco closed his eyes and whispered to her in heart breaking sorrows in his voice.

"You are mine, Draco..Only mine" Hermione whispered softly as she touched and rubbed him, with her wet lips each and every inch of his skin from head to toe. Her wet licks cooled the burning. Her kisses healed the wound and her touch washed the crawling feeling created by the cold creepy hands of Voldemort.

Draco groaned. "Oh! Hermione, I was so mean to you. Left you crying but angel you have to know how much I love you! My heart, my soul and my body everything is yours" he whimpered

Hermione traced her way back to kiss his shivering lips.

"Look at me, My Draco" she moaned between her passionate kiss.

The liquid mercury eyes searched for his golden brown and stared deep in it. Her loving eyes were his cure. She slowly traced her hand to reach his wrist and placed it on her hips, without breaking her eye contact. Draco moaned and relaxed.

She smiled. Draco felt like bathing in warm soothing sunshine and he curled his long pale fingers into her soft hazel brown hair and kissed her welcoming lips, the warm current passed into his body from her, energizing him.

Hermione broke her kiss and he grunted at the loss but moaned when she slipped down to reach his throbbing cock. The smoky grey eyes met the naughty golden eyes, as she took the precum glittering head into her mouth and then slowly taking the whole of it into her warm mouth. His eight inches vanished into her mouth and Draco groaned as he closed his eyes at the feel of the warmth which covered his manhood.

Draco's threw his head back, when she started sucking on him. Her greedy tongue lapping on his sensitive slit and she moved her mouth in and out faster sending series of thrill through his body. Draco gently pulled her hair and his other hand touched her bare skin on her shoulders and smooth back as much as he could reach.

"Oohh Merlin! Angel" Draco grunted as he hit his orgasm, sending jets of cum into her welcoming mouth and he dived into the bliss which lasted for more than half a minute.

He opened his eyes slowly to adjust with the welcoming morning light. How long he slept only Merlin knows!

"Oh shit!" Draco hit his head with his open palm feeling the sticky wetness in his black silk night pajamas.

"Not again Hermione" He said in accusing manner as he reached for his wand to scourgify the result of his wet dream.

Draco got up from his bed in Slytherin dorm boy's room which he shared only with Blaise. His whole body ached. Maybe the external vanished by the healing charm which he had done himself, against his Aunt's will but the internal wounds remained.

"When did you come back Drake?" Zabini asked

"I don't know! And don't ask me how I did? And what happened? I am not ready to answer them right now" Draco signed still dizzy from lack of sleep.

Only the will, to see Hermione made him to leave the Manor without getting insane and guided him to reach Hogwarts. He didn't even wait to say proper farewells to his mother or Aunt or his unconscious father.

"You look sick mate. Stay here I will get you something to eat." Ebony's eyes were full of concern. His gaze traced for some kind of wounds on his friends body but those sore lips and refusing to make eye contact was enough for him to concluded something terrible had happened in the manor. Blaise made a mental note to ask Aunt Bella about it rather than wait for Draco to open up.

"No! I want to go to the great hall" Malfoy tried to get up from his bed but his trembling legs gave away and he sat back on the bed to avoid falling down. 'The after effect of Crucio' he thought and closed his eyes tight to stop his thought from going further.

"I will check on Granger. If that's the reason you want to go" Blaise said in low voice and slowly raised his eyes to meet the wide shocked sad grey eyes. He took a deep breath and said "Now don't say 'you don't Love her'. I can see it in your eyes"

"Oohh" Draco groaned has he collapsed on his stomach on the bed and tried to hide the rising blush from embarrassment by pressing his face deep inside his goose feather filled pillow. "Who else knows about it?" he mumbled curios to know, to how many others he had enclosed his secret.

"Don't worry mate I didn't tell anyone and I don't think anyone else saw what I saw" he placed his hand on his best mate's shoulder. Draco filched at the touch and rolled away breathing hard.

Draco was shocked with himself at the reaction; he didn't think this is going to happen at the sudden cold touch of his friend but when he saw Blaise standing there still with his hands half way in the air stunned with open mouth, Draco felt bad and he apologized for his behavior.

"I will get you something to eat and try find what …. I will go now. You take rest" Zabini bubbled and left the room. Draco was sure he saw tears forming in his mate's eyes.

Draco signed and closed the curtain around his bed and pulled the blanket up on his face to block rest of the light coming in and tried to sleep.

**XXXXX**

"Hermione, are you up?" a cheerful voice came behind the closed doors of head girl.

Hermione groan to herself pulling herself up on her bed. She had completely forgotten about the Hogsmede trip and her duty regarding it. She tried to get up and wobbled on her feet and gave away, sliding back into her bed she said loudly

"Umm! Ernie, I am not feeling well. Can you take care of my duties for today? I promise next trip you can take off"

Ernie Macmillan was the head boy. "Can you open the door? Let me take you to the hospital wing or shall I call somebody to help you?" Ernie was worried about her and his plan to ask Granger on a date was smashed.

"No! Thank you. I am alright now. Just need to take some rest" Hermione panicked. She is being cutting his advances off from the beginning of the year. Even though she can't deny that he is handsome and kind hearted Hufflepuff but there was no spark created in her stomach when she saw him or when he talked making his voice sexy, when they patrolled the corridors alone.

"Are you sure? Just let me see you, at least once"

"No!" She shouted back "I mean Yes! I am ok and I am not dressed to see you" 'not when I am like this' she thought.

"Ok! Then I will see you in the evening" Ernie gave up finally and walked to the gates.

Hermione signed and sudden thought hit her 'maybe its him' and her breath stopped. After all he had the full motive, his advances and her rejections. She needed to talk to Ginny about it. She tried to get up this time slowly giving time to her feet to adjust and stood up holding the head board of her bed and hissed when the pain crept up from her womanhood.

She was still sore from the previous night. The thought itself brought tears wailing out from her puffy eyes. She slowly walked to her desk and sat on the chair which gave her little relief. She drank the remaining potions which Ginny had left and took a parchment.

She was determined to find out who the culprit was? She absent-mindly rubbed the bite mark on her breasts. She angrily took her wand and pointed it to the mark 'I am not going to allow this to disappear until I find out who did this' and muttered the preserving charm on it.

The first name on the 'doubt list' she wrote

'Ernie Macmillan'

Hermione rolled the parchment and hide it when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she yelled now getting annoyed from continues disturbances. She got up and walked to the door, potions helped and opened to find

"I …. Ummm! Just. I met Macmillan and he told me you not … not coming to Hogsmede. So .. I came to… how are you?" finally he asked the reason for why he came.

"Zabini, thank you for your concern but I don't want any from you. So tell me for why have you come here?" Hermione frowned at her surprise visitor. She couldn't remember talking to this ebony Slytherin even in the class and now he is standing here asking about her well being.

"Umm! Nothing.. I will go now." Blaise wouldn't stand that killing eyes of hers. If eyes could kill then he will be dead by now. He was breathing hard to control the tension vapors in his head and turned and half ran down the stairs. 'Oh my god! Draco you are dead man' he thought.

Hermione watched Blaise Zabini skip two steps and nearly fall as he ran down the stairs and sighed. She was holding the door tightly to hide the weakness and to prevent her from falling. She closed the door and went and took the parchment and wrote the second name

'Blaise Zabini' his sudden appearance on her door step put him in her suspect list.

' A nice warm bath will be good before Ginny comes' Hermione thought and walked step by step while picking a bath towel on her way to her private bathroom.

**XXXXX**

The water was more than warm, that's how he likes it. Draco Malfoy scrubbed his entire body and washed himself till his hands pained and stepped out and saw his reflection on the bathroom mirror.

"Draco you can do this. Draco you are a Slytherin and Slytherins are good at controlling their emotions" he took deep breath, his legs were still bit shaky and sadness was still choking in his throat. Draco closed his eyes once and opened "Draco you are a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't cry." He said as tears formed in the conner of his eyes.

He can't be flinching at everyone's touch. He needs to keep his head strong and try his best to forget what had happened to him in the Manor, in his own birth place.

For nearly half an hour he kept repeating his strengthening chant and finally decided to face the world.

Blaise was waiting for him with a food tray next to him. He was twisting his wand nervously in his hand but smiled at his wet mate.

Draco quickly spelled dry and changed in his causal that's black pants and lit brown cashmere shirt. He had not eaten dinner and had very light lunch pervious day and the pumpkin pastries; chicken sandwiches and pumpkin juice invited his taste buds and growling stomach. Draco eagerly sat on his bed and started eating and was finishing his breakfast by drinking his juice when Blaise said

"I went and saw Granger"

Draco choked and spat the juice on his bed and some on Blaise's lap who was sitting infront of him. He muttered 'sorry' when his Italian friend glared at him and cleaned the mess with his wand.

"She is fine."

"How you know?" Draco was very curious

"I … spoke to her. She is a terror man" Zabini shook his head

Draco grinned watching his friend starting to sweat just by talking about her.

"The way she stared at me. Oh! God she is going to kill you, when she finds out"

The blond laughed throwing his head back and said "I love to die in the hands of my love" and suddenly stopped laughing thinking deeply about the last two words 'My Love'.

"I am sorry mate" Blaise said, he could feel the sadness emitted from the blond. And he cleared his throat and said "Granger didn't come to great hall for breakfast and head boy told me she was in her room and refused to come to Hogsmede. So I went to her room and she looks dull but her power in her voice that bossiness was full" Blaise smiled thinking how he ran from there. He just wanted to escape from there.

"Thanks mate. I didn't think you would go to her room, Thanks again" Draco patted dark boys back clumsily.

"What happened? Did the Dark Lord…" he stopped when Draco sat still like the stillness before a storm. Blaise was curious to know what happened but couldn't see his friend break and wished he never asked but his brown eyes widen when his mated whispered his answer

"He tortured me"

"Why? How?" Blaise jumped to his feet starling the blond

"He was not happy with the way I did" Draco signed thinking about the worst memory and reached under his pillow to take the remaining calming potion and drank it before telling "he crusioed me, twice and he…" he bit inner conner of his lower lips, not to spill any more words.

"I'm sorry mate" he placed his hand on the pale shivering blond.

The door burst open.

"Drake! How did it go?" Crabbe, Goyal and Pansy all marched in towering the blond. But Blaise took in charge, saving him from the embarrassment.

"Let him take rest. I will tell you . Come!" he pushed all of them to their common room before assuring Draco that he won't tell them all, by giving a small nod.

Draco signed and lied back on the bed with hands under his head, as he vanished the food tray and stared at the dark green ceiling in his room with single sentence swimming in his head. 'She is going to kill you, when she finds out'.

**XXXXXOOXXXXX**

Hermione looked at every one with distrust in her eyes. She felt all the boys in her charms class and transfiguration class were looking at her.

"Mione you are over doing yourself. Relax a bit, if you really plan to catch him" Ginny said during the lunch break on Monday.

"Stop poking your food and eat Hermy. You do no good by starving yourself" Harry said. For past two days she had being avoiding to eat. And her list had increased by three more names.

'Marcus Belby', for past two years he has been asking her for dates and after continuously refusing he fought with her and left.

'Terry Boot' was another Ravenclaw who had a bet with his friends to kiss her and earned a slap from her. Hermione decided for bet he can do anything.

'Miles Bletchley' who was biting his lips in seductive manner at her, when she was scanning the Slytherin table to check for some suspicious person. He was largely built and rude looking. Perfect fit for doing stuff like this, Hermione thought.

Then she saw the pale blond boy sitting in between his friends. As if he felt her staring at him , he looked up and met her eyes. Hermione felt an unknown message traveling from them to her and immediately lowered her gaze

'Draco Malfoy' umm! No he won't do such a low thing. Even though he is a spoilt boy, he won't go so low' she cut his name from the parchment.

"We got a free period after potions" Ron grinned at Luna, who was standing right behind him giving a neck massage or slipping her hand inside. Whatever!

Hermione rolled her eyes at them and looked at Ginny and said " I am planning to go to library". Ginny had insisted that she has to tell at least one person 'where she is going?'

"I will come with you" Harry said in calm voice knowing Hermione doesn't like over protection and added "I need to finish that essay for DADA."

"Ok!" the reason was true so she agreed.

**XXXXX**

"Turn page to 457 inAdvanced Potion-Making. From now on, I am just going to teach you what comes for your NEWTs exam. We will practice brewing same potion again and again until each and every one of you learns them." Professor Snape's voice echoed in the silent semi dark dungeon.

"Hope you won't make the whole class learn just one potion throughout the year. Mr. Potter" Harry sollowed hard when his name was mentioned.

"That bat always loves to poke my butt" Raven head whispered to Ron, Who has to bit his hand to suppress the laugh.

"Strengthening Solution' is a potion that presumably increases the drinker's strength" Snape said in loud whisper. "Now everybody Pair up! The pair will be same till the end of this semester."

All the students were looking at each other to get paired with good brews, who will earn them easy marks. Harry and Ron started arguing who will pair with Hermione. And in other conner Crabbe and Zabini were fighting who is going to pair with Malfoy, who was standing patiently watching with great interest at the boys shoving each other, for him.

"Potter, Wesley and Crabbe, Zabini If you can't decide to choose your partner then I will do it for you" Snape's lips curled up in evil half grin

"Potter go and join Zabini, Crabbe you join Wesley" The Gryffindor boys become ready to argue. "Detention for those who don't agree with me" He added coldly.

The boys grunted and kicked there way but did as they were told.

"Sir! Then…." Blond and the _Brunette_ asked together and looked at each other to decide who specks first but they were both intruded by

"Since there is no one left you both pair up" Snape said casually and went to his deck.

Hermione eyes grew wide. She and Draco pair? Never! But Head girl in detention, NO!. She looked at him, who gave her a curt nod. 'Ok! If Malfoy can act civil than even she can too' she thought and went to join his table which was far behind, after gathering all her things.

Draco would swear that he saw a twinkle in his god father's eye when he said 'you both pair up'. Whatever it was, he was happy and tensed to have Granger has his partner. He opened his book and started reading the ingredients but conner of his eyes he was following each and every movement of the brunette and he smirked when he saw her minion's big disappointed eyes follow her.

They both worked in silent. A perfect understanding. He brought all the ingredients from the cupboard, she measured, he chopped, she grinded, he started the fire and she brewed the potion and he added the ingredients.

She was stirring the potion in prefect circles three times clockwise, one time anti clockwise. Draco admitted in his mind that she is prefect potion maker and very good partner too. He couldn't stop staring at her. 'After so much happening in life, only she can come to class and be so serious to be top, never giving a way to her emotions' he thought the only reason he came to class is that she will be there.

"Malfoy stop that" she snapped keeping her voice down

"What?"

"Stop what you are doing ?"

"What am I doing?" he asked innocently

Hermione finished staring and cast a settling charm on the potion as per given in the text book and looked at him. 'He looks so dull, looks more paler then the Hogwart's ghosts' she thought and smiled little in her mind but kept a straight face and said

"I know that you don't like me and for a partner never, but that doesn't mean that you have to stare at me like that"

"No! I don't. I.. mean it's not like that I don't like you.."

"I know you hate me. Malfoy!" She said in deep voice, like 'it the known fact'

"I just wanted to tell you that… that you are good potion brewer" Draco swallowed what he really wanted to tell her that he likes her.

"Oh!" she looked at him wide eyed caught off guard and she quickly gathered herself and said "you too! No wonder you get high marks in this. I mean you are natural."

"Umm! Thank you" and he smirked at her, which was returned by her genius smile.

'Malfoy' she thought and felt happy that at least for some minutes she forgot about her pain and she was casual like before.

The potion turned yellow color and both of them where happy that they are sure to get the high marks. Draco walked to her side of the table to help her clean and replace the unused ingredients after pouring some of the potion in the given vial for submitting for evaluation.

Bloom! There was a blast right behind them.

Draco covered Granger from front forming a human shield for her and they both fell to the ground. His hand slided to hold her back, which helped her from falling without much hurt.

The glass pieces flew all over the room piercing on his back. Students ran out of the class and Snape shouted spells to stop the glasses on place on the air and to vanish the spilling potions.

Hermione hugged him close buried her face in his chest the sound was too much. Her small frame was well hidden in his large frame. Even though his smell tick something in her head but the hard chest was somewhat comforting to her and she felt safe in those arms.

Her warm body pressed to his, smelling her perfume and her hair Draco forgot the pain on his back caused by the broken glass stuck there. He wished the movement to freeze for ever. Without any worry, without any pain, just her in his arms forever. A warm feeling of happiness spread in him.

"Draco! Granger! Out" Snape yelled still struggling to control the other potions from blasting because of the explosion.

Draco didn't want to get up from his lovely dream but he has to take her to safety.

"Granger" he whispered and was embarrassed that his voice was husky and he cleared his throat "we have to get out" he said urgently

Hermione looked up, his face was hovering above her. The fumes caused a smoky effect behind him but her nostril was filled with his manly smell which she couldn't put it where she smelled it before, it was unique and breath taking. He smiled not smirked making him more handsome and sexy with that blond hair falling on his steel eyes. She was mesmerized for a moment.

"Ganger are you ok?" his eyes looked at her was filled with unknown feeling.

"Granger?" the steel grey eyes was worried and his smile vanished and Hermione came out of his magic. She smiled at him shyly.

"Malfoy! How do you expect me to get up? I am stuck under you."

"Oh!" he blushed with embarrassment but got up by balancing his weight on one hand and pulled her along with him still covering her from flying glass pieces.

Hermione took out her wand and cast a protego charm around them and cast freezing charm on the spilling potions and flying glasses as they headed to the door. Snape looked at her with appreciation but didn't say anything.

'Yes! Fucking Protego! Why I didn't think about it' Draco kicked himself inside his head and just followed her inside the protection of the bubble she created.

Once outside in safety the bubble broke.

"Thank you! Malfoy, for… saving me" Hermione blushed

"I am pleased to do so" his words shocked himself as well as others who were hearing to their conversation.

"Hermione are you ok!" Harry came running towards them panting.

"I am alright. Who's work it was?" she pointed her chin towards the echoing potion class.

"Neville's was the start and followed by mine and then Seamus's and finial was Ron's" he grinned sheepishly.

Hermione shook her head in disagreement keeping her hand on her hips, said "Snape is going to take all over house points and you all going to end up in worst detention at least for a month" She pressed her lips tight looking like a mother scolding her naughty children.

Draco couldn't stop himself and started chucking at Potter getting scolded by her

Harry glared at him and muttered "Sorry" to her.

The blond suddenly stopped laughing and hissed in pain. He had leaned on the wall forgetting the glass pieces stuck to his back.

"Malfoy! You need to go the infirmary. Your back!" She said turning him to see his bleeding back.

"I am alright. I will heal myself" his face flushed from embarrassment when she held his arm to turn him around.

"It looks bad. You need to see Madam Pomfrey." She examined his back.

"No! I don't…" he tried to get away from her. She treating him like a friend caused him discomfort

"Granger is right Draco, go to Poppy" Snape said coldly, standing near the door way.

Draco glared at him. "Take him to the infirmary, Granger!" he said and went back into the class room leaving every one with open mouth

Hermione stood next to Draco. He sneered at her and she responded by folding her arms with one eyebrow lifted high and tapped her feet. Giving him an authority look.

Draco signed. "You are very bossy Granger, You know!" he whispered just for her to hear and walked with one hand in his robes pocket towards the hospital with smiling Hermione following him.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

Draco was standing by his room looking outside at the dark lake, which was another piece of magic done on the all Slytherin dorm's windows since they were underground, under the lake.

Almost a month was over but the nightmares and wet dreams never planned to end for him. Maybe happy with the wet dreams in which Hermione was his star player but the nightmares haunted him, they left him awake for the rest of the night, like today. It was well past midnight and the dull grey eyes was looking outside unfocused with mixed thoughts of the light and dark moments of his life absently twisting the parchment which was delivered to him last evening by his family owl.

He needed to take rest if he intends to meet his Aunty in shrieking sheik, early this morning but he simply wouldn't lie down now. Not after that horrible nightmare he had, where that snake face successfully entered him and was tearing him from inside. He woke up breathing hard and the feel in his rear end simply couldn't go.

The Blond signed as he saw the first ray of sun rising above the Hogwarts black lake, and he left the dungeons and walked towards the whooping willow.

"Draco!" Bellatrix called happily when she saw the tall pale boy enter the single broken bedroom. She ran towards him and hugged him as if that was her last wish.

"Good morning Aunt" he smiled weakly. Gently pushing her to sit down on the already mended chair. The smell of the Manor mixed with blood coming from her, made the worst memories refresh.

"Draco, I came here to deliver a letter from your father. We couldn't trust anyone with the message it contains." She gave him an envelope with just DM written on the top with Lucius's personal seal LM sealed the letter.

"Father!.. How is he?" Draco choked, opening his letter and his throat went dry by looking at his father's handwriting all shaky and some places the quill had made holes, it's so unlike him. Draco guessed his hand must be trembling while writing and the image of his father kneeling with torn robes and bleeding body swam in his mind.

"He… He is ok now. We couldn't take him to , so Cissy is taking care of him." She smiled at him but the black eyes gave away by filling sadness in them. And she started rocking with nervousness and need to speak with somebody, Draco identified.

"Aunt what happened after I left?" Draco kneeled before his black hair Aunt holding her trembling hands in his.

The tried black eyes met the cool grey concerned eyes. And she signed.

"You know Draco, you can make me do anything and get what you want from me, just by using your beautiful eyes. I just can't deny them." She tilted her head to look more deep into them and they smiled at each other filled with sadness.

"After you went..." she signed before continuing "He came and found you were gone, he poured the anger out on anything in front of him" she swallowed hard thinking about the angry Dark lord, " if not for Severus, he would have destroyed our manor." She wetted her dried broken lips once before specking "we.. I had a bargain with him, so that he leave you and Lucius aside and he agreed"

Bella lowered her gaze and knew what the next question her nephew is going to ask.

"I had to get him a minimum of thirty muggles heads every week, as a gift for him" she whispered

"What?" Draco jumped up on his feet fuming.

"Oh! Don't put your Aunt on the bad side of your heart Draco" she looked at him pleading "You know Seve gave me a great plan and by the way it was his idea of the bargain too. He knows how to handle the Dark Lord." Bella finished in half babbling.

"Uh?" Draco frowned at his Aunt, did he hear her correctly? Did his Aunt just say 'Seve'? He thought they didn't like each other and when did this happen?

"Severus suggested an idea about a muggle hospital, where muggles die of some kind of incurable diseases, like A…" Bella looked confused and shook head "whatever! So there is no cure for it" a small evil smirk crept on her lips "and we planned to help them to get rid of their pain.

"But?" Draco couldn't stop responding with his own infamous smirk from the idea his aunt had got.

"And he told me about some Anti sociality elements that kill the innocent muggles, so I planned to compensate by helping the muggle to live a safe life by clearing them too. They are in quit a large number, it will give us enough time to think our next plan"

His aunt was bubbling like a teenager making him laugh a little at her excitement. He felt the unread letter in his hand. Draco sat on the conner of the bed to read it, with his Aunt still babbling about more places where Snape had agreed to take her to meet the demand of the dark lord.

_Draco my son,_

_I always wanted to be a perfect father for you, Draco. I always wanted the best for you son. I wanted power to do so, that's why I joined the Dark Lord. (full stop formed a hole). _

_Forgive me son for not protecting you from the evil man.(hole) I made a mistake, a mistake which cannot be rectified and for which I am suffering.(hole) I don't want the same fate for you, my son. Your father is weak and too broken to face the Dark to save you but I know a person who could help you 'Albus Dumbledore'. Go to him and explain everything , I am sure he will take you under his wing._

_Please for sake of Merlin! Meet Albus!, he is the only wizard who can stand against You-Know-Who. Save yourself since your helpless father cant._

_My last wish I ask from my son, meet Albus explain yourself and convince him to help you. You are a Malfoy and Malfoy never give up remember._

_Yours father_

_Lucius Malfoy _

Draco folded the letter and placed it in his pocket with trembling hands. He couldn't believe what he had read. From early age he was taught by his father that Albus Dumbledore is a pain the ass and now his father wants' him to meet the cranky old man. He was not in talking means also with the headmaster.

Bella left after a brief farewell hug and he walked back to the School. The sun had come up fully and if he walked fast he could make it for breakfast before it finishes.

The Blond head was zooming with only one thing

'_My last wish I ask from my son, meet Albus explain yourself and convince him to help you'_

How on earth he is suppose to do that?

**XXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you like it<em>**

_Thank you Voldy for being my beta._

_With hand on my heart, kneeling before you all I apologies for my lateness in posting, some unexpected came off and that took the time. I will post the next chapter right away._

_Please review. Your reviews give me energy. Please tell me how was it? Did you like it or am I just one among your passes?_


	6. Surpressed feelings

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series. I merely am here to share a different approach to the plot, characters, and overall experience in the world of witchcraft and wizardry world.

Author's Note: Hey Hermione and Malfoy fans. This is my very second story, so I've come up with a new idea, inspired by lemonish side of me.

**Special thanks** for Fan members who have marked my story in alerts and favorites.

I with great pleasure present you with another chapter of

**I want to be we**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six<strong>

"Ummm" Hermione moaned.

Her hands shooted to hold his bare shoulders. The feel of his warm sweaty skin was enough to arouse her but she was proved wrong, when she felt his hands caresses all over her naked skin followed by his warm breath and to add to these tortures butterfly kisses.

Hermione eyes shut tight and she arched her back to presses herself more towards the warm body begging for more. His warm mouth latched to her left breast sending shivers to her entire body. The feel of his tongue flipping her nipple was too much for her to take and she whimpered.

The pleasure was too much for her to bare and her hand left squeezing his shoulder and went and twisted the pink cotton sheet on her bed, when his attention left her one breast and fell on the other. His flicks, his sucks, his hands squeezing her breast and the hard rod pressed on her uncovered thighs and his smell was sending her to another world, world filled with bliss.

She could feel her wetness rubbing on his firm stomach but she was not diffident, she felt it is his rights. When he slowly moved down to kiss her triangle of haven, a smile crept on her lips, finally he reached the place where she wanted attention.

His tongue parted her outer lips as he adjusted himself between her legs by placing her legs on his shoulders. His tough didn't show any mercy on her cunt and he started lavishing her pussy with his licks and sucks on her clit. His slender long fingers caress her smooth skin and reached up to pinched her nipples lightly and then hard, just the way she liked. Hermione bit her lower lips from the building warmth in her created by him.

Hermione moaned louder and pressed her legs on his back to make him stop but he inserted his two fingers into her and finger fucked her never leaving her clit out of his mouth, she twisted and grabbed anything she would reach. She tilted her head back she was close to her climaxing, the tingling feel of his hair on her sensitive inner thighs was adding more to it and she explode reaching her strongest reach ever. He licked her hungrily sucking her juice of love.

She could see tiny stars inside her closed eyes and warmth passed from her toe to head in pure bliss. She was panting hard and opened her lips to breath but felt his lips kissing her softly

"My Angel" he lovingly whispered

And he was gone.

Hermione's eyes flew open, her hand reaching out to stop him

"Please don't…" slipped from her lips before realizing there was no one and it was just a dream.

Her eyes adjusted to the early morning light coming from the golden and red curtains around her four poster bed. The golden hue forming inside was looking like heaven. She was still breathing hard.

Hermione curled up to her side feeling guilty, betrayed by her own body. How can she enjoy this? And how dare she get a dream like this? He was a bloody stranger and she had her best orgasm just by dreaming about him. He forcefully had sex with her and took her virginity and she is having feelings for him? How would this happen?

She would feel the heat traveling in her body, which added more to the guilt. Tears fell from her tightly closed eyes and her hand absently touched the bite mark on her breast. She wanted to know who he is, who put her in this desperate situation. She wanted to ask him why he did this to her?

There was a knock on her closed window. Hermione had to blink twice to see an owl… or what? because even though it looked like owl it was very large to be one and the stare it gave her when she peeped from her bed to look at her window was not like a owl but like a human and scared her. She was sweating on her forehead.

The blackish brown owl tapped again on the window harshly, when she just stood staring at it back without opening the window. It was carrying a small square parcel. And again it tapped more harder maybe little more force and the glass could have broken.

Hermione bracing herself with her nightgown took her wand out because it was an unnatural behavior for an owl to try to break in. She was breathing harder, her mind was working for the perfect spell and then

Daam!

"Hermione! Are you planning to sleep all day? Breakfast will be over in….." Ron froze by looking at the scenario before him. "Bloody Hell"

The minute she took her eyes of the owl and saw Ron, it disappeared.

Hermione run and threw open the window to see where the owl went, gaining little confident that Ron was there and if something happened to her, at least he will get someone to help but the owl was just gone or vanished.

"What was that Mione?" he asked his blue eyes popping out in shock.

"I don't know"

"I will get Harry"

"No need! Ron, its gone" she waved her hand 'leave it gesture' and closed the window with a locking charm and repaired the cracked glass using her wand. "Besides its just any owl" and she signed looking at her red head friend "don't you knock before coming. I could have hexed you Ron"

He just shrugged and left the room leaving her to get ready for the day. She knew very well about her friend and signed again looking at Ron's tensed back 'Whatever she said he has to report this to Harry otherwise his head will explode', Hermione thought.

Hermione looked outside again checking for the owl 'it's strange for any owl to behave like that' she thought and went to her private bathroom to begin her day.

**XXXXX**

Draco was pacing his room clasping his wrist behind his back. His movement was followed by two sets of eyes.

"Drake you are giving me headache. Stop pacing" Blaise pleaded

"Don't look at me then" blond snapped but stopped and sat on his study chair and stared out from the enchanted window, the sun was raising high. 'What it must be? Who is planning to harm her? Or am I just imagining things?' he thought

"Are you sure about this?" Draco asked his ebony friend

"Sure Drake! Even Theo was there. The red head what's his name…" he asked gray-green eyed boy sitting next to him, who was curiously watching the blond.

"Weasley he was telling Harry… I mean Potter" Theo blushed when he saw the raised eyebrow of his friends when he used Potter's first name.

"The Weasel was telling about the some strange owl at Grangers window and when he came in to see her it vanished" Blaise finished and looked at Draco for his reaction, no! That icy mask never relived any emotions unless the owner wanted to show.

Draco stood up, hands in his robes pocket "I want to go somewhere, make some excuse for my absents to flitwick. I will be back for the double potions. Till then cover up!" he walked out leaving his best mates gasping after him.

"There is really something running inside that blond head of his" Theo said

"Umm! He has to break open sooner or later. By the way you know that the green-eyed bastard has a red hair girl friend"

Theo flushed furiously and stood up at ones with clenched fist to his side "why are you telling me that?" he fumed and walked out to their charms class.

Blaise just shook his head grinning at the floor thinking about two impossible friends and languidly got up and went after Theo.

**XXXXX**

"Mother! Where is aunt?" Draco purposefully marched inside the Malfoy Manor

"Draco dear! Why did you come here?" his mother was nearly in tears but she walked fast and hugged him, which surprised him because expect words his mother never showed any physical affection toward him.

Draco suddenly remembered "Mother! How is father?" he hugged his mother awkwardly.

"Come I will take you to him. He will be very pleased to see you personally" there was a happy smile on her lips and unknown twinkle in her eyes. Draco knew she loved his father very much.

Draco's mind was so full of Hermione that he forgot completely what had happened to him in this very Manor two month ago. The thought caused goose bumps on his back and he visibly stiffened inspite of him tiring to hide it. His worried sacred grey gave away and his mother answered the question which was lingering in his throat

"You-know-who is gone out for hunting somebody and Bella is with him" both Mother and son signed but no one dared to speck anymore until they reached Lucius room.

"Father!" Draco literally ran toward the breathing skeleton lying on the middle of bed.

"Draco?" he tried to get up but needed assist which was immediately provide by his wife.

"Draco, why did you take such a risk to visit us?" Older Malfoy asked

Draco felt guilty that he just came here to ask for some information not to see his parents but didn't say anything and smiled softly.

Lucius Malfoy was clean but still lacked strength and looked still pale and thin but there was a smile on his face just like his mother.

"How are you? Father"

"I am fine son." He choked and his blue eyes filled with sadness as he added "I am so sorry Son. I tried my best to save you but I …I…" He lowered his eyes in shame

Draco placed his hand on one of his father's hands and smiled "I know Father"

"Draco! I need to tell you something. I was wondering how to contact you but now you are here I will tell you" Lucius looked serious and looked around for his wand but Draco understood what his father wants and took his own wand to cast the silencing bubble around them.

The Head of the family smiled and nodded in apparition. Draco was tensed thinking maybe it is more important than his question and didn't know how to ask his father or wait for his Aunt to come back.

"It's about Miss. Granger" Malfoy whispered even though he was inside the bubble nervous that some other death eater might hear this conversation.

"Granger?" Draco gasped open mouth and immediately hid his shock behind the Malfoy mask.

"Yes! Granger. I believe she is good looking witch?"

Draco shook his head 'yes' and then 'no' not knowing what to say for such an embarrassing question. Lucius smirked at his flushed son and exchanged a look with his wife, who smiled.

"She must be and something special about her. Otherwise why Dark Lord insist to own her" He said even quitter voice

"What?" Draco could believe what he heard. But his father's nod confirmed it. "But Why?" His voice was hoarse from the dryness in his throat.

"I couldn't find out exactly why? But I feel it was something which he saw from your memory, which triggered him" older Malfoy said in 'matter-of-fact' tone.

Draco shivered just by thinking about the worst day of his life. His father signed as he placed another hand on Draco's hand and squeezed a little "I am sorry son. Will you forgive your helpless father" he looked at his son with sad tear filled eyes.

Draco bit inside of his inner cheeks to stop his own tears looking at his once so powerful father become so helpless week man. 'I am going to kill that evil git' he thought.

He lowered his eyes and nodded. He knew very well that if he opened his mouth now, no words will come out expect the sob stuck in his throat.

His father signed again "Thank you" he looked at the young blond before him, who he wanted to save so desperately. And said "Did you meet Dumbledore?"

Draco still in dilemma just shook his head 'no'

"Well, meet him soon. If not for you but for her. I believe that you have some idea about the first move of the Dark Lord towards her"

"That was Him?" Draco couldn't suppress the shock mixed with angry

"No, it was Avery"

"He is animagus! An owl?" Draco almost shouted and mumble sorry at his outraged behavior.

Lucius smiled and felt happy that his son is always a step ahead of everything.

"Yes! The form is owl. It will make him easier for him to reach her where owls are very common. Hogwarts mails. But…" Lucius choked and looked around for water immediately handing him a glass of water. He thanked his wife with a smile and drank. "But I will tell you his identification which will make you easier to find him if he approaches again with that human sucking mirror."

Draco opened his mouth to ask more about the mirror but closed again letting his father talk.

"His left leg is black and his right will be white after he changes into owl off course and he is bit larger for an standard owl size. About the mirror, I can see the question ringing in your head" smirked at his son and continued "it works like a portkey, since you can't use portkey inside Hogwarts; it just sucks the looker and transfer them to the other party."

"I believe this is not the only one plan" he finally asked

"Yes! This is not the only plan and I don't know about others" older Malfoy smiled at him and said "I think it's time for you to go back son and meet Albus"

Draco after proper farewells and promise to keep himself save, apparated back to Hogsmead and walked to the secrete passage under disillusion charm to Hogwarts and then went to the great hall just at the end time for lunch to grab some food to feed his growling stomach. His eyes greedily searched for brown hair Gryffindor and saw her sitting with her two goon talking or bossing nonstop and he smiled to himself 'Typical Granger'.

**XXXXX**

Draco was following Granger like a shadow after hearing the warning from his father and thanked Merlin that he had double potion with her, so that he can have a watch over her.

"Malfoy, Are you ok?" she whispered, honey colored eyes was full with concern as it meet the confused grey ones.

Draco mildly smiled at her and continued chopping the root for making the 'Strengthening potion' again since last class was all destroyed including most of the students potions where exploded along with theirs.

Draco's mind was full with his father's voice telling 'meet him soon. If not for you but for her'. How on Merlin's earth he is suppose to do that! But he has to, Hermione was in Danger. His pride was not big enough to swallow his love.

"Malfoy!" she called little louder waving her hand before his face.

"What is it Granger? I am fine. OK!" He said it little rudely without meaning it and looked up to see her. He was taken back a step, she standing with one hand on her hips and that bossy stare on her face.

Draco tilted his head and frowned 'what I have done now?' it was answered immediately

"If you are fine! Then why are you chopping the root instead of smashing it?" she pointed at his chopped roots and raised her one perfect eyebrow in questing way.

Draco flushed immediately; never in his life he had done such a blender mistake in his favorite potion class.

Hermione couldn't stop giggling at blushing Malfoy. 'He looks so cute' she thought, his pale skin made it easier to see the rush of blood on his face growing from his neck. She had noticed that he didn't come to the charms class and that lousy excuse Zabini told 'Draco is having a stomach ache Professor' made her roll her eyes.

During lunch the way he banged inside the great hall and ended up snatching Crabbe's streak of meat from his plate before sitting in-between him and Zabini made her smile. 'He is such a git' she thought

And now he looked so lost and worried. She wanted him to concrete on the potion since she knew like herself even he wanted to top in the class. And the raising of the color she was sure no people had the chance to see, made her to giggle more.

Relaxing him and relaxing her.

"Oh! Stop it Ganger!" he said a small smile creeping on his lips while correcting his mistake.

"What?" she asked innocently imitating him

"Making fun of me" he looked at her from lowered eyelids.

Those teasing steel curtained by his long blond lashes and that lopsided smile made a flip inside her stomach causing her to blush.

Draco stopped smashing and looked straight her and smirked.

"I didn't mean to offend you or something, I just… you know" he shrugged and she gave a understanding nod.

After three hours, only two of the tables had their potion, prefect yellow golden. One was theirs and other was Theo partnered with Parkinson.

Draco poured there potion and placed it in the assigned place for it to mature for a fortnight as given in the text.

Professor Snape asked them to study the properties of each ingredient used in this potion for rest of the class time till others finish or try again like Ron was doing.

"Granger can I ask you something" he whispered finally breaking the silence with the _Brunette_ sitting next to him deep buried in her potions text book. He wondered it must be hundredth time she must be reading this.

"Umm" was her only response.

"What happened in the morning?" he asked consciously

She signed in irritation with Ron for spreading the news and without turning to his side said "Ron just blew up things" then slowly looked at him from conner of her eyes so that Snape won't notice they are talking. "There was an owl with a package and it went off without delivering the parcel after a while, that's it"

The way she looked at him, he was sure she didn't know that, it was very sexy. He felt a twist in his groin. He was more curious to feel the twist and asked "it went off or disappeared"

Hermione thought for sometime weather to tell him or not and finial he won and she said "it disappeared"

"What you are going to do about it?"

"What about? It's just an owl behaving odd" she looked at him 'that's all' look

"I think you should meet Headmaster. This is serious, Granger"

She turned and looked at the worried eyes and nodded 'ok' if Malfoy is worried so much then there must be something to it but why I feel he is hiding something? And she asked "Malfoy is there something you want to tell me regarding this?"

The sudden question put him off guard and shook his head vigorously 'no'. He felt as if she read his mind and he double shielded his mind.

"Ok then, I doesn't feel I want to disturb Headmaster with this but for your sake, I will meet Professor McGonagall after dinner" she was confirmed he knew something and it was big, so she agreed.

'For your sake' those simple three words gave a tingle in his belly.

He smiled nervously at her. "What you plan to do after class?" he asked after moments of silence.

"Library" she looked at him again "I have to do some research about something which I can't tell you…" she stopped talking because she knew, he was not listening to her, his eyes was moving rapidly to it sides and he bit his upper lips conner thoughtfully.

His lips looked so soft and pale pink it was rare for a regular snoggier, offcourse it was the hot topic talked in the girls dormentry and here it was displayed before her eyes, Draco Malfoy's lips in perfect bow shaped, inviting to be kissed. The thought itself made her to take a sharp breath and she diverted her eyes and concentrated on reading again without even reading. To add to the tension she heard his whisper again so near her ears that she would feel his warm breath on her check.

His scent was filling her nostril. It was somewhat familiar but now a day he was so near to her, surrounding her with his unique perfume that she confirmed it was Malfoy's smell and she didn't smell it anywhere.

"Granger, May I join you. I have to complete the Transfiguration essay and I have some doubt. Can you help me?" he looked at her hopefully

Her eye was wide in shocked surprise 'the arrogant pureblood Draco Malfoy is asking help from her'

She blinked twice and thrice to come out of the trance and looked at Pansy Parkinson's table who was giving deadly glares at her.

"I think your friends won't like it" she looked doubtfully at him

Draco looked at the direction she looked before and saw Pansy "I don't care" he said still looking at the dark haired Slytherin.

"Umm?"

"I don't care who thinks what until you are with me" he recovered from the flow of words before she could ask anything "I mean... until you agree to help me"

She smiled at the challenge and agreed.

'Ok! Now for time being it solved but for how long' he thought

**XXXXX**

"Then how did it go you date in the Library?" Daphne Greengrass sneered at him. She said 'Library' as if it was the most disgusting place in the world

"Get lost Greengrass" he coolly told her not even opening his eyes. He was carelessly leaning on the Slytherin common room couch; his legs were propped up on the armrest and hands behind his hand.

"So that means you snogged that bushy head Mudblood" she spat standing close to his head

Draco took angry hard breath and finally opened his blazing hot steel eyes

"First thing Daphne I don't want to explain anything to you or anybody. Second she has lovely hair and third she has better blood then you" he yelled back and closed his eyes again.

"How you know her hair is LOVELY?" she yelled at him

Draco gave an irritated look at her and just got up and walked towards the boy's dorm languidly. He didn't bother to answer her but the question made him to smirk at himself thinking 'how he knows her hair is lovely'

"DRACO MALFOY answer me. You are a coward" she shouted at him. "I will make sure no girl gets near you after you dirtied yourself with that Mudblood"

Draco climbed the stairs at his own luxury and when he reached to the top most step he turned back to look at the fuming blonde and sneered at her and mouthed 'Get Lost' then smirked which left her fuming more.

'She has lovely hair' how he knows he asked himself and grinned at the thought. The latest feel of her soft hair brushing cross his face few hours ago in the library, when she was tiring to teach him the things he already knew but it was great fun to pretend not to know. The smell of the wild flowers coming from them teasing his senses was still fresh in his nose and was enough for him to wank in the shower before he goes to sleep.

**XXXXX**

"Are you sure the owl disappeared Miss Granger?" the Gryffindor Headmistress asked

"Yes! Professor. To tell it actually didn't look like an ordinary owl. Something strange about it"

"For time being you go and rest. I will find out what I can and let you know about" MacGonagall smiled at her favorite student "in mean time be careful"

"Thank you and Good night professor" Hermione politely thanked

"Good night Miss Granger"

Hermione continued her patrolling and she felt someone was following her but after quick checking back decided it must be only her imagination due to before happenings but never let her wand down. Back to room Hermione couldn't sleep and decided to go through her suspect list and added her sixth name, in the past months she added many names but after a quick check about their whereabouts during that particular night she cut them off. But these names which she filtered needed help to find out the needed information

'Cormac McLaggen' Gryffindor who is foolhardy and proud, bordering on arrogant. For past two years he is trying to catch her under the mistletoe. And today he was sitting in the library and was staring at Malfoy and her.

'Graham Pritchard' Slytherin student three years younger to her, who being tiring to date her from the day after the Yule Ball in her forth year. She told him he was young enough to be her brother. He become so angry and frustrated, that he push her to the wall and tried to kiss her forcefully and she cursed him. The rumors said that he is planning to take his revenge on her for insulting him.

Hermione scratched her head and signed throwing the parchment on the table 'this is going to kill me. I am going to kill that bustard when I find him. Fuck! So many bloody enemies I have made. I must do something about it' she thought.

This whole thing was sucking her energy out and she felt so tried and she decided to sleep, it was already three in the morning. She was twisting and turning in her bed trying to find a comfortable position to sleep 'studies, Head girl duty, help Ron and Harry to finish their homework and now this dubious list to find the culprit who broke me internally and external and now this Malfoy 'why he is behaving really nice to me? What is he hiding?'' she thought as she drifted to sleep, filling her dreams with platinum blond color and that smile which she is seeing on his face every now and then. His twinkling grey eyes.

She slept peacefully without the sleep potion after such a long time.

**XXXXXX**

Draco was tossing and turning on his bed.

"Drake! I need to sleep" Blaise complained

"Then Sleep" he snapped back

"First thing you came late to the room waking me in the process and now you are turning so much that its disturbing the silent night which I need to sleep" Blaise pulled his pillow from under his head and placed it on his ears to muffle the sound of the creaking of Draco's cot.

"Cast a silenso around you and sleep" Draco said pulling the blanket over him and again deciding to throw it away.

"Good idea but I think even you need to sleep, if you plan to follow Granger, Tomorrow!" Blaise grinned wide and Malfoy could see his white teeth even in the darkness.

"Oh! Shut up Blay. I am not following anybody"

"Oh ya! Then who was that pale blond nearly went into the girls lavatory following Granger?" he said pretending to think and chuckled

"It was not me" Draco said grimly but blushed thanking the darkness that Blaise couldn't see him. That evening after coming from the library, Draco had being silently following Granger without knowing to her and nearly went into the girls lavatory without even seeing where she was going and only the girls giggle which came from inside broke his sincerity and looked up, running back to hide behind the pillar before anyone could spot him.

"Why were you there?" he asked his room mate, no more need to pretend being caught red handed

"I was looking for you" and he signed dreamingly "Good night, more we talk more I awaken, which I don't want. We'll talk in the morning"

"Night mate" Malfoy finally found the comfortable position and slept to have wet dreams staring Hermione Granger doing striptease and this pornography was only for Draco Malfoy.

**XXXXOOOXXXX**

"Granger"

"Yes" Hermione turned to find Malfoy running towards her "Malfoy?" she looked at him with wide honey color eyes at panting Blond.

Its being a week they had a formal talk expect at Potion class every other day, where they were exchanged few more words other than making potions to get top marks. Today after breakfast she was planning to spend her early morning free period to screech for clues about the task given by Professor Dumbledore to the brain of Golden trio.

"Granger I need to do Charm's twelve inch parchment for the afternoon class. I won't mind some help from you to finish the work soon. Mind I join you in the library?" He smirked at her like the morning sun

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at him "Ok! You brought your books?" she scanned him for his bag, which was evidently not there and looked at him frowning a little.

"I have my wand and…" he took out a shrunken black school bag out of his pocket and looked at her one brow lifted up and tiled his head a little, which said 'how it is'

"Impressive!" she said in a sturdy voice and turned and walked towards the library. She grinned at the floor hiding it from him and wonder why she is not able to say 'no' to him even though she wanted to be alone to research her task.

Malfoy walked very close to her. She didn't know why but she liked it. She liked the way other girls looked at her with jealousy in their eyes. She liked the smell which was coming from him enveloping her. She liked to see the sun touched blond hair shinning as he walked.

'Draco Malfoy' Hermione tried his full name in her head and smiled secretly but didn't know that the Blond too smiled seeing her shyness touching her lovely kissable lips.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like it.<em>

_**Please review review review!**_

_**Author's special note-**__ first thing I have put a poll in my profile, please check if you have enough time to spare upon me._

_Second – Please don't hex me for this- I am going on a vacation for two months and won't be able to update my stories so please don't send dementors after me. I will compensate by writing a very very long chapter next time._

_**Till then please don't forget me**_


	7. New Feelings

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series. I merely am here to share a different approach to the plot, characters, and overall experience in the world of witchcraft and wizardry world.

**Special thanks** for Fan members who have marked my story in alerts and favorites.

I with great pleasure present you with another chapter of

**I want to be we**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Dark small circles of different shapes where forming before her eyes Hermione blinked twice, it vanished only to repapered till larger. Ginny's voice was fading away as the darkness closed her vision. Her throat was dry with fear

"Gin…ny" the older witch croaked, before dropping the library books she was bringing to her room and her hand went to her head to stop the dizziness and she fell but not on the hard floor but on a warm body

"Ganger!" a panic struck voice was the last she heard.

"What happened to her?" Malfoy asked to dumbstruck red head girl.

Ginny was more of a shock to think anything and was rooted to her place as she saw her friend, falling into the outstretched arms of Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" she whispered to herself. The two girls hadn't noticed the blond following them as it was, rare for any student to be in the corridors during this late hour in the evening. That also on Sunday.

"What?" he barked irritated, at the staring young witch, still cuddling the unconscious girl in his strong arms.

Ginny cleared her throat and said "lay her down first! I will get someone to help"

"On the floor you mean, No!" Draco adjusted the extra weight on him by moving his left leg little backward. He was worried about his witch. Many questions were popping in his head, which he didn't want to acknowledge.

"What do you mean No? Malfoy! I don't think Hermione will appreciate where she is right now, when she wakes up" Ginny was taken back from the actions of their enemy acting like a caring friend or more she thought, seeing the way he was holding the older witch.

Draco looked at the cataleptic beauty in his arms and said firmly "I don't have time to argue with you she-weasel and I don't care what Granger thinks. Now.." he bend a little to move his left hand from Hermione's back to her thighs and lifted her in his arms in bridal style, only the bride's head was lolling on his chest. "I am taking her to the infirmary and it will be appreciated if you take care of her things" he jerked his head towards the books and bag fallen down "and inform about this to her minions"

Draco turned and started moving gracefully like he was not carrying any extra weight at all, towards the hospital wing.

"Malfoy Wait!" Ginny shouted drawing her wand out to 'Accio' the books and ran towards him breathing heavily

"I am sorry Malfoy, I can't trust you. I am coming with you" her dark brown eye darkened with doubts about him.

Draco gave a curtly nod and didn't waste his energy to argue with redheaded witch. Its good in one way he thought, at least he will be spared from the suspicious glare he will be getting if he went to infirmary with any unconscious girl and that also his former enemy Granger!

Madam Pomfrey ran towards them as soon as Ginny opened the doors to the hospital wing as if she knew someone needed her help. She stood for a second to glare at the person carrying the well known witch of the school.

The mid witch asked Draco to lie down the unconscious girl on the bed and closed the curtain to check on the patient as she heard the full story from Ginny.

Draco was pacing the hospital lobby with hands in his pockets for past thirty minutes. He was shooed away to wait outside as the mid-witch found him irritating her by asking the same question again and again 'will she be ok?' to her surprise.

Draco was worried thinking the sudden thought that stuck in his head 'is she pregnant?' it's already being three months. It would have started to show, thanks to the maternity lessons his mother made him to take two summers back. But if she was hiding it inside her loose robes then! A small smile crept on his lips thinking 'he is going to be a father' and it was immediately replaced by frowning think how he is going to deal with her, if yes.

Harry and Ron still in their casual wear came rushing inside and halted immediately seeing the worried Malfoy who instantly covered it with icy mask on seeing them.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry spat at him, his green eyes was burning the pale skin on the blonds' face.

"Is this the way you treat your friend?" Draco sneered back as he took one step towards them. It was past half an hour and now only they came to see their sick best friend in the hospital he thought

"Friend?" Harry frowned at Malfoy "From when you are our Friend?" his eyes full of disgust at the thought of it.

Draco bit his inside of the mouth to stop himself from laughing seeing those dumps looking all confused. Without breaking the seriousness from his face he said "Not Me. You idiot! I mean Granger is sick in the hospital and you supposed to be her best friends, coming so late"

Harry looked guilty "we came as…." He started but the door to the infirmary opened and Ginny came out.

All the three guys ran towards her with the same question

"How is she?"

"Pomfrey said Mione was weak, lack of blood that's the cause of her unconsciousness" Ginny said calmly, every now and then looking at Malfoy with curiosity in her eyes. And added "Mione is sleeping. Madam Pomfrey gave her blood repulsing potion and sleep potion. By morning she will be ok but Madam wants her to be here for at least one more day"

Ginny ones again looked at Malfoy and said "She is fine and thank you" a small unsure smile crept on her thin lips.

Draco nodded slowly and left the room to the Gryffindors. He was a bit sad that his theory was wrong and that surprised him very much.

"What happened? Ginny" Harry asked .Ron still staring at vanishing Malfoys back.

Ginny repeated everything about how Hermione fell and Malfoy helping. By now she was memorized the story repeating to the professors one after the other.

There were so many emotions on the boys' faces that Ginny couldn't understand even a bit.

"Sometimes Malfoy's actions surprise me" Harry said thoughtfully, pinching his own bottom lips thinking.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

"So, more half a day and I am so bored" Hermione sighed looking at grinning Ginny

"At least now you will rest"

"You know, very well I don't like missing classes and it's so boring in here" Hermione pouted

"Amuse yourself by reading all these 'get well soon cards'" redhead took one card from the table near the older witch's bed and gave it to her.

"Get well soon, we need you brainy! From Harry" she read, from the snitch shaped card and reached out to take the chocolate frog from Ginny's hand and prop it in her mouth

"Oi!" Ginny laughed at the laughing girl, which she missed for so many months and joined her laughing.

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat but there was a smile dancing on her lips.

"Time to go! I will back after the classes" Ginny waved good bye and nodded to mid-witch and walked out.

Hermione looked at the cards, it looked as if the whole school had sent them but one silver warped parcel caught her eyes and she opened it after examine it, there was no name but she was sure nothing could be dangerous inside otherwise Madam Pomfrey couldn't have allowed it.

Inside there was a small crystal globe and saw snowflakes falling inside and at her touch the words formed inside and she looked at it mesmerized

**_I want to see you, in the morning,_**

**_I want to see you, in the afternoon,_**

**_I want to see you, in the evening,_**

**_This is what I pray now days. _**

**_I am missing you_**

**_Get well soon._**

Hermione never got more beautiful gift then this, the last three words were formed inside a foggy heart shape.

She gasped at the simple words but heart touching and searched for a card or something inside to find who the sender was but found none to her disappointment.

Hermione hide her secret admires gift in her hospital night stand and a smile replaced immediately with a frown and confusion. As soon as she gets out of here, she will start her search about this mysteries' admire along with her old search, she thought.

"Had your lunch? How are you feeling Miss. Granger?" asked the strict looking kind nurse.

Hermione nodded and said "Much better Madam Pomfrey"

"That's good to hear but I need you to take rest and drink this dreamless sleep portion"

With a disgusting look on her face Hermione took the portion and drunk it.

**XXXXX**

Disturbed by the tingling sensation on her face. Hermione slowly woke up from her sleep, to see an unearthly person with golden hue around his head, with shining glass like eyes and slivery white skin with a dazzling smile on his face.

Hermione thought it must be some kind of pleasant dream and closed her eyes again and the thought struck in her head that she drunk dreamless portion then how she is getting dreams?

"Good evening" he said and her honey brown eyes flew open to see the figure wishing her and she blinked twice before her head registered the voice and face and matched it with all the people she knew

"Malfoy! It's you. Oh! I thought …" her mind was on full alert now and she stopped herself from saying 'angel' and got up immediately to sit down.

"Wow! Granger not too fast. Take it easy" he said with concerned voice with touch of amusement in it.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? What time it is? Why are you not in class?"

"Stop now to interrogate me Granger" Draco said in cool superior voice and when he saw Hermione little taken back by his altitude, he added "for your information dinner is going to start, naturally my classes are over and… I duplicated my class notes for you to catch up with today's lessons."

Hermione saw the blood rising on his pale face as he handed her the notes and she took it with a smile

"Thank you Malfoy. This is really nice of you. I was worried that I forgot to tell Harry and Ron to bring me the notice" she looked up from the artistic handwriting of Malfoy to his face, who was blushing furiously and was looking at the white hospital titles.

'Wants wrong with me? Why am I not able to control my raising blood on my face? Why is my heart beating so fast with such a simple complementary 'nice of you'?' Draco thought

"Malfoy, are you alright?" Hermione thought this is better question to ask, other than 'Why are you blushing?' to a boy.

"Umm... Nothing. I didn't want you to whine and find excuses, when you lose the class topper place to me, so I brought you the notes" Draco smirked and said "ok then, I will go to the great hall for dinner. See you in the tomorrow"

Draco turned to leave.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called and when he turned to look at her, she said "thank you again for the notices and…. For saving me from the fall" when he looked confused she added "Ginny told me everything" and gave her best thank you smile to him, in spite of his early insult. 'There is something different, but nice about him' she thought

Draco saw a twinkle in her eyes which was lost for so many days and the shine from them was too much, for him from take it. He just gave a small smile and walked away and when he was out of sight he let out his breath which he never knew he was holding.

He leaned on the white wall of the hospital with hands in his robes pocket and closed his eyes 'what's happening to me?' He lied to his friends that he was having headache and wanted to go to infirmary. And on his way here, he duplicated his notes, to have a reason to meet her.

A smile creped on slytherin's lips thinking how he tipped Filch, the caretaker that Harry and Ron are hiding Wesley's products inside their pants, so that they won't reach here before him.

Draco took one long deep breath before going to the great hall, whistling his victory.

**XXXXX**

"Stop laughing will you" Harry snapped angrily at the two girls "It's not a laughing matter. I feel…I feel humiliated" he said in low tone

Hermione felt bad for laughing at her best friends but the things they said was very funny, if you are not in their boots.

Ginny placed an understanding hand on his hunched shoulders but the older witch knew that her girlfriend is tiring very hard not to laugh.

Ron sat on the nearby chair with a tump, even though it happened nearly two hours ago but just by thinking his face grew red "you don't know Hermione how I felt when Filch saw us when our pants were down" he placed his head on his hand and was shaking his head.

"You mean he ogled at you" Ginny asked her brother and when he shook his head 'Yes' she gasped and closed her mouth in a dramatic way and both the boys sighed.

Hermione looked at the younger witch, not believing that she was truly sorry for the guys and as she thought, Ginny winked at her and suppressed a grin and Hermione fought back her own grin by biting her inner checks.

"I hope you guys were wearing your underpants" Ginny said, with false concern

Harry at ones looked up at her, to catch her smiling or something but Ginny was a good actress and she looked back at him with her dove like eyes filled with innocence. Harry gave out another deep breath and said

"Luckily we did, Merlin knows what could have happened if we didn't" he said depressed voice

Ginny had to bit her tongue to not to laugh and sollowed hard

"I will kill that Filch and the bloody inner source as Filch calls it" Ron said between his teeth angrily and got up " if not for that disturbance, Merlin knows what would…." and walked away only to return back again to the girls

"And please don't tell this to Luna and put me in another embarrassing situation" he looked at them with pleading pale blue eyes and walked out of the hospital wing to Gryffindor's dormitory to try to sleep it off.

Harry sighed again and he looked more confused then embarrassed or depressed

"Are you coming?" he asked Ginny as he also got up to go

"I want to spend little more time with Hermy and will be back soon."

Harry nodded and was gone too.

As soon as the footsteps faded away, both girls burst out laughing which they have being holding so long. Ginny fell on her back next to Hermione rolling in laughter

"I never thought Filch had ogled guys" Ginny said

"He used to be always around the library so I thought he and Miss. Pince"

Ginny wriggled her nose at the thought of it but nodded her approval.

After an uncomfortable silence between them. Hermione wanted to tell her about the mysterious gift she got but then thought 'why to embarrass yourself? if it was some onetime crush or some silly game played on her' and decided if this continued then she will tell her friend. With the decision made she broke the silence

"Good night then. I don't want you to be late for the class tomorrow" she said in her studious voice.

"Hermy! Do you want to tell me something? I saw that look on your face. Did something happen?" Ginny's mind was racing to the worst incident happened to her friend some months ago. She also noted that, when she told Hermione, that Malfoy caught her, the older witch didn't show any ill feeling about it nor was surprised. She just took it.

"Oh! Ginny, it's nothing" Hermione saw that worried look and felt heavy in her heart for hiding "it's just, I miss my classes" and pouted her lips, which made her read head friend laugh.

"Well then, if that's only it, then I will leave you alone to sulk on that but still if you want to tell something, I will there to listen."

Hermione smiled at the upcoming junior Molly Weasley and hugged the younger witch before bidding her good bye.

**XXXXXX**

"What are you doing here alone Harry?" Ginny said startling him

She was surprised to find him mopping the corridors alone on her way to Gryffindor dormitory.

"Oh! Just … I wanted to think about something"

Concerning brown eyes traced her boyfriend. Unruly black hair (like always) fallen on his forehead covering partially those worried, self questioning green eyes and white teeth worrying the bow shaped lips, shoulders drooped showing defeat , hands in his robes pocket and drawing half circles with one foot (showing he was not able to find his answers yet) and deep sighing. Harry looked very sexy, Ginny decided to relax them.

Ginny walked near him and threw her arms around Harry's neck forcing him to meet her eyes and tilted her head a little to kiss him full on his lips, with uncertainty Harry responded allowing her to dominate him and parted his lips for her devouring kiss.

His total surrender gave a blast of lust into Ginny and she walked him back to lean against the wall as she curled her fingers into his soft hair and pulled him into more passionate kiss. Harry's hands where oddly to his sides but Ginny did not mind, because Harry was always slow responder and she kissed him softly on his jaws and trailed down to his neck as her hands started unbuttoning his school robes.

'Tonight is the night for giving myself completely to my Harry and make him completely mine' she thought

Harry's heart beat raced up and he was shivering under her wet kisses.

'What was wrong with him? Why he is not responding? But Harry being Harry all modest' she tried to reason, to herself.

Ginny slowly traced her small soft hand down to his sweating hands and slowly lifted his right hand and placed it on top of her left breast and gasped on his left shoulder dip, when Harry's thump brushed her hardened tips.

Harry couldn't understand what's going on, with his body? That blue eyes and blond hair of that Slytherin boy couldn't leave his mind and he desperately wanted to know more about him. There was no need for that boy to rescue him this evening. Harry very well knew it was doing of a slytherin only but another slytherin helping them. Won't he be in problem with his dorm mates, when they find out about it?

Harry knew he had a girlfriend and he was suppose to marry her but, that single eye contact with those blue eyes which was so filled with concern, admiration, compassion and longing, all of this did something to his spine and raised his heart beat like never before.

Harry had never felt such a feeling for Ginny and now he wanted to make sure of this new feeling. When Ginny kissed him, he let her to continue to devour him it was like any other kiss as always lips pressed lips and warmth of the tongue but that intensity was never there as usual.

She was his best friend's sister and the only family he felt belonged to. But the new trill he felt for that slytherin, was eating him up and Harry felt Ginny trail her soft lips, which he found himself nauseating. He wanted to find out whether he was truly straight as he believed himself to be and this is the time to check it, when Ginny willing was giving herself to him.

Harry knew, she was no new to this and could guide him, if he went wrong. But her breasts when he touched for first time were very soft and pillow like. It was terrifying if he pressed hard and if something happened to her.

Harry was breathing very hard. He forced himself to move his hand on it and she gasped. 'Oh! Then I am doing right but why I am not feeling right, I should feel all existed to feel a woman's breasts but why nothing is happening to my limbo' he thought

"Let's go in there" Ginny whispered breathlessly indicating to a nearby closet.

Harry obliged and she pulled him inside the broom closet. Ginny quickly pushed him on the wall and got down on her knees. He gasped when she unclasped his pants buckles and released his hanging cock.

Ginny was surprised to see his uninterested penis but even when it was not erect the length and breadth was gorgeous. Her brown eyes filled with lust to think of the size, when it will be fully erect. She slowly looked up and met the wide green eyes which were blank and she licked his tip and slowly took it in her mouth. Nothing happened!

Ginny didn't know what went wrong? May be he is too tensed she concluded and took her chance. She slowly stood up and kissed him again to get no response.

"Want to watch me strip for you?" she asked seductively before he gave any answer, she started swaying to an invisible music as she removed her robes and started working on her shirt buttons.

Harry could believe himself, a woman is on her knees and sucking his cock and he is not feeling anything, may be her mouth was too soft or the fingers which teased his balls had too long nails.

He wanted those eyes looking at him, to be blue not brown, something was wrong and before he could register the data he had collected, there Ginny removed her last clothing from her body and he gasped when she lie down on her robes on the floor displaying her womanhood to him.

The unknown region displayed before him scared him. He just wanted to run away from there. The sweat drops started flowing from his forehead to his nose. Harry panicked and got to move from there. He started buttoning his pants

Ginny could not understand, no man could resist this and here Harry was just standing there and to her terror, he was butting his pants instead of removing

"Harry! What's wrong?" Ginny couldn't stand it any longer, without knowing what's running inside the raven's head

"I can't, Ginny" Harry babbled without looking up

"It's ok Harry. Ever body feels tensed, when they do it for the first time"

"No Gin, it's wrong"

"Wrong? It's not wrong Harry. We are together for almost a year." She whimpered and added "I am willingly giving you myself to you"

"No Ginny, you can't understand. Everything is wrong"

"Then you explain Harry, I am sure I will understand" she got up from her current position and pressed her close to him resting her head on his shoulders

Harry gently pushed her 'too fleshly' he thought absently and said "I am sorry Gin, I can't explain because I myself can't understand. It's all new for me"

Ginny looked at his face, her brown eyes filling with tears "You don't like me Harry? Am I not beautiful enough for you? Or… you think I am not worthy to give you to me?" She fired her suspension like a bullet from a gun

"Hell No!" Harry at once said and took a deep breath, he never wanted to hurt anyone but he can't forget, that blue eyes which was blinding him all the time and cupped her tears streaming face and looked straight in her eyes.

"Ginny you are very beautiful witch. I really do like you. I should be honored to have you but…" Harry bit his bottom lips uncertainly "something is wrong Ginny" he quietly said

Harry left her face and waved his hands around her and at her exposed body and then at himself and stopped near his crotch, Harry was struggling to put his feelings into words.

"Everything is wrong, Ginny" he finally blew out and tugged at his hair in frustration, by realizing his true desires.

Harry covered his face with his hands and murmured in it "Everything is wrong. I think… I think… I like..."

Ginny looked at her helpless boyfriend, struggling desperately and everything dawn to her and she completed the sentence for him

"Boys" she said inaudibly, for all these months she had little doubt on Harry's intentions but took it as school boy admiration for a fellow student. She had many times caught him, checking out handsome boys but she had just brushed it off laughingly but now everything struck on her like a lightning bolt.

Ginny walked backwards and picked up her fallen dress and startled at the sound of a sob. She quickly dressed up, not to embarrass herself anymore and turned to look at her ex boyfriend still sobbing in his hands.

Whatever it is, he was still Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived and seeing him all broken added pain to her already aching heart. Ginny took deep breath, pulled the hands off his crying face.

"Look at me" she ordered silently

The wet green eyes rose to see the tear dried brown eyes and she smiled weakly at him

"Harry there is nothing wrong being a gay. I know many people in the school who are gay and happy about it" she said calmly

"But...But you...I didn't mean... to …" He tried to say between sobs

Harry was looking like a small child sobbing.

"It's good you stopped this sooner before it was too late for both of us"

He looked at her like a five year old, whose mother told him that 'it's alright you spilled the milk on the table and mummy will wipe it'

"Really?" he asked

"Really" she confirmed and hugged him like a true friend does, at the time of need. "I will support you" she said on his shoulders

"But Ron? Will he accept it" he asked, he knew Hermione was not a homophobic.

"I think he will, until it's not him you fancy" she said like matter-of-fact

"Merlin! NO!" Harry jumped traumatized

Ginny started laughing and Harry soon joined her.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

* * *

><p><em>Hurry! I am back and I am so happy to be.<em>

_p.s. This is not betaed chapter because my betas are not replying to me, if you find any mistakes please feel free to PM me._

_Please review and you are welcome to PM me anytime _


	8. Missunderstanding

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series. I merely am here to share a different approach to the plot, characters, and overall experience in the world of witchcraft and wizardry world.

**Special thanks** for Fan members who have marked my story in alerts and favorites.

I with great pleasure present you with another chapter of

**I want to be we**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

The danger that he _knew _was there, was always there, that tormenting and painful and inexpressibly bad thing, that shadowed Draco's eyes and quivered through his hands, catching in his throat, carefully hidden behind smirks and sneers.

Draco was always on alert. Ready with his wand and spell on his lips and he constantly followed _their_ new target. After his last class, Draco left to search for Hermione since; she was not there in her usual seat in the library which worried him a lot.

The blond head was filling with possibilities of her whereabouts and sweating with fear. He crossed corridor after corridor. It was just a week after her fall and now he lost her. Draco bit his bottom lips making it redder as the time passed without a clue.

"Ron!"

Draco halted in his place near a broom cupboard in the forth corridor. He sharpened his ears. It sounded like Grangers voice, he thought.

"Ron, THIS! is clitoris. If you do it wrong again I am going from here"

Draco heard the loud whisper and a wave of relief flood through him; it was definitely Hermione Granger, who else has that bossy voice. He smiled, breathing relief that she is 'ok', but what she is talking about?

"Mione, can you show me again?"

Draco frowned, when he heard a male voice. 'What is she doing with him?' After few moments of fight with his conciseness, curiosity made him to go closer to the door and hear.

"Ummm…" Hermione moaned

"Hermione! You are too good"

Minutes passed. Draco was not able to hear clear and then

"Hermione please! Just one last time, I want to see. I want to memorize it." Ron whined,

Draco heard, her laughing whole heartedly. The Slytherin eyes widened in realization, of what's happening in there.

Draco jumped away from the door as if it burned him. The grey eyes were burning with anger like mercury on fire. His heart ached with unknown pain, 'a heart break'. The blond head burned, with images of his love and her secret lover Weasley,

'How can she do this to me? How can she betray me? She was a virgin, when I took her'. Draco very well knew, then why now she wanted that Weasel? He loved her. Draco thought angrily and he was ready to curse anybody on his way to get his love, but he started walking towards slytherin dorm, out of frustration.

Draco frowned at his own thought; He never told her or indicated that he loved her, and then how come, he accepts her to be exclusively his. The fire in his eyes was cooled by the tears forming in there and it blurred his vision. The slytherin blinked to clear is eyes but new ones formed there. The grey eyes darkened with sadness, the pain in his chest was eating him.

He was the main reason for his own pain. He being coward and feared rejection never told Hermione about his love. And now she had moved on. Tears flowed freely on his checks and wished, on one saw him like this and slipped to a dark staircase and sat down on the steps hiding him from anyone's view.

Draco buried his face in his hands and cried for his ill luck, his fate turned against him. His parents are helpless, his Aunt doing worst bidding for the dark lord. More of all that snake face git is waiting for a chance to mark Draco as his own and now his love has moved on.

Being a Slytherin by blood, he came with a decision. He is not going to disturb her and force his ways no her. Draco wiped his tears from his cheeks, roughly with his back of hand and planned to move on himself with his life and try to forget her.

He walked briskly to his dorm to sleep off his love for the gryffindor who is currently shagging her so called best friend.

**XXXXX**

Ron was wandering in the corridors thinking, which is rare. He and Luna had being together for more than a year and he never got up his nervous to go beyond snogging and today she openly hinted him to proceed further, when they where snogging in the deserted corridors after lunch.

He knew he needed help regarding _this. _But whom to ask? 'Harry?' he thought but knew even his friend was in the same track as his. 'Fred' Ron thought but shook his head to clear way the bad idea which came into his head; they will make his life hell by teasing him to death.

He took a deep sigh and went to library, to find Hermione. He was sure she will come up with an idea.

"Hermione…. I wanted to ask you for some help" Ron whispered to her, sitting next to her.

"Ron, I won't show you my charms homework. You have to do it yourself" she calmly told him

"Umm…Its not school work but…it's about me. I couldn't ask for help elsewhere, so I turned to you" He said quietly looking sheepishly at her.

Hermione frowned and asked him what he wanted.

"You know Luna and me are together for so many months." Ron swallowed hard and continued, turning red slowly "now she wants to proceed further"

Hermione looked at him questioningly and said "I think you should, if she wants to willingly"

"But that's the problem" Now Ron was completely red more redder then his hair "I don't know how to" he almost mouthed the last

Hermione's honey brown eyes widened, when she understood what Ron is trying to tell her.

She thought for some time, thinking how well, she can put the words "There are books, which will tell you how to do _it_" She tried not to smile looking her Best friend looking at her hopefully

Ron turned the worst shade of red "I know how to do _it_ but I don't know about her things… you know what I am trying to tell" Ron was fully embarrassed about his matter in hand.

Hermione thought for some time. Being the brightest witch, she knew what her friend is struggling so hard to tell. She asked him to wait and went inside the selves searching for the book she had seen before.

Ron looked at the book dropped by the brunette before him before collapsing next to him.

'**Make the night special for your witch by Sakay Woody'**

Ron turned the pages and blanched, when he saw the pictures in it.

"Ron, I didn't give you a wank material. Read it" she said warningly

After looking at few more pictures, he began to read.

Hermione was watching him from conner of her eyes while reading her on book, which she found useful for the research, given by Dumbledore to them.

She never knew, her red hair friend could show so many emotions on his face within matter of seconds and she sniggered.

"Hermione! It is very difficult" Ron finally whinnied. "If you don't mind, you tell me know" he pleaded

Hermione gave up after thinking a bit and finally started explaining and ended up in fourth floor broom closet to explain where and how to do _it_.

After quick cleaning spell they both sat down.

"Don't forget to wear your soft robes. You can use it, to put down here" she indicated the center of the cozy closet "and make her lie down slowly. Remember slowly"

Ron nodded with red face, which was long forgotten in their interesting conversation.

After reading brief explaining about the teasing way to remove your lovers clothing, from the book. Hermione looked up at Ron, who was listening to her with such an alert that she wonder if he showed the same in class, by know he will be class topper.

Then she showed him the drawings of sexual organ of woman, telling or reading about the importance they played and to check whether he got it right, she asked

"Ok! Now show me where is clitoris?" she kept the book before him

Ron blinked

"Ron!" she warned

Ron then slowly pointed the labia and looked at her sheepishly because he knew he showed wrong, from the anger face of his sex teacher.

Hermione snatched the book from him and beat him with it once and opened the book again

"Ron, THIS! is clitoris. If you do it wrong again, I am going from here"

Ron blinked trying to register it completely into his head because Hermione had told him it plays very important role while climaxing.

"Mione, can you show me again?"

"Ok! Enough of staring at it. Now listen" and she started reading the lines in whisperers because she was also turning pink from the contain "take your time rubbing the clitoris in curricular motion, first with your lubricated finger and look at your partner for the signs. If she releases pleasure moans then you are doing it correctly, if not then see page 123."

Ron looked at her blankly "pleasure moans?"

Hermione rolled her eyes

"Ummm…" Hermione moaned and said plainly "like that"

"Hermione! You are too good" Ron appreciated in awe look on his face

Hermione smiled at him shyly and continued how to do the rest and half the way she was totally red and gave the book to Ron to read. As she took the pictures she had hand drawn to explain easily and was going to 'indcendio' it. Ron stopped

"Hermione please! Just one last time I want to see. I want to memorize it." Ron whined.

She handed him the sheets one last time and then burned it. She laughed heartily, at the manly pout on her best friend's face.

"One last thing Ron, don't forget to cast silencing charm on the door. I won't think for a moment before giving you detention, if I hear any sound coming, when I am on rounds tonight" She opened the door without looking at the blushing Ron

"Hermione" he called and when she looked over her shoulders. "The guy must be really lucky, who gets you as partner" and he flushed at what he just said

Hermione gave a short nod to accept the compliment and walked out.

She was blushing thinking about the compliment and the unexpected face that zoomed before her eyes. But immediately her eyes filled up with teas thinking about the past.

'I can't take anyone in my life before I find that git' she thought and anger flared in her honey brown eyes turning into burring lava

'When I find him, I am going to torcher him till he tells me, why he did like this to me? Why he spoiled my life?'

**XXXXOOXXXX**

Ginny nudged Harry, who was trying to eat his breakfast while watching the great hall's gate for the particular Blond to enter

"What?" Harry asked

"Is he here?" she asked again maybe tenth time

"Not yet" he replied, scanning once again the slytherin table. He was happy that Ginny was supporting him, but at this level, it was turning irritating

"Harry when you are going to tell Hermy and my dumb head brother?"

"Not yet" Harry said. He planned to tell them once he found who that blue eyed blond was?

"Here comes the over existed puppy" Ginny exclaimed, looking at her grinning brother walking or you can say bouncing on his step towards them after bidding good bye to his girlfriend Luna, who was also smiling.

"What makes you so happy mate?" Harry asked

Ron went straight to Hermione and hugged her dearly, who blushed knowing the reason of the loony look on Ron.

"Thank you! For being my friend" he whispered in her ears.

Ron made his way to sit in-between his friends and all three started laughing, when they heard Ron's achievement.

Across from their table, they didn't know that the slytherin prince was glaring at them in particular he was glaring at the bushy head Gryffindor.

Draco poked at his bacon harder then necessary, when Wesley hugged Granger and she blushed. His eyes burned with fire, he just wanted to send the fork flying into the red head's freckle face.

SHE BLUSHED! At the sight of her lover. How dare she? Draco wanted to show her that he didn't care a scum about her. He didn't know whether she cared or not but to satisfy Malfoy ego, he needed to something.

Draco pushed his plate and went outside the great hall not knowing a confused honey brown eye following him.

**XXXXX**

Hermione was worried about the urgent massage Harry received from Headmaster to meet him immediately after lunch.

'What was so important?' she thought walking towards her favorite place in Hogwarts, The Library. She needed to complete her final report of the research.

Hermione floated out of her thoughts when she heard a girl's giggles mixed with a man's uninterested chuckles, coming from the dark corridor way to the library.

Hermione shook her head and pretended she didn't hear anything, knowing what students do in dark corridors. As she started again, she heard

"Drakey stop. Please" the girl pleaded in between giggles

The brunet flushed when she heard Malfoy's name. She tried hard to tell her mind that 'it was none of her business, what he did? To whom?'

But the curiosity killed her and she wanted to see whether it was really Malfoy or she miss heard the name. She walked slowly towards the pillar behind which the sound was coming and was shocked to see

Draco Malfoy tickling a young slytherin girl must be from fifth year, pushed against the wall. His hair all ruffled, tie loosened around his neck, school robes gone and his shirt's few buttons open from top, to show his pale chest and bottom of his school shirt half tucked out of his pants.

He was busy tickling the naked ribs of the girl with wicked grin on his face. The girl's shirt opened from bottom and her robe fallen down near her feet. She also didn't have her shoes.

"Drakey stop! If you stop I will give you best blowjob ever" she purred in his ears standing in tiptoe.

Hermione's eyes widened as it filled with tears, her heart beat was pounding in her ears.

Draco stopped tickling her and gave most evil Malfoy smirk at the girl, who was sliding down.

Hermione bit her bottom lips hard to stop the scream coming out. She just wanted to ran away from there, but her legs felt so heavy that she couldn't move them

The blond girl slowly went on her knees, smiling seductively and started unbuckling his dragon skin belt. Draco braced himself with one hand on the wall before him and other in his own hair looking down at the girl, now pulling down his pants zip. He opened his mouth to say something, but at that same movement, he heard a sharp intake of breathe and he jerked his head towards the source and blanched.

"Granger" He whispered, stunned

There stood his Hermione Granger, holding her school bag on one shoulder and wand in the other, so tightly that her knuckles looked pale. Her lips caught between her teeth like she is trying not to mutter the curse coming to her lips. Her eyes full of unshed tears, which broke his heart to million pieces.

Draco pulled up his zip and started buttoning his shirt feebly, looking guilty.

"What that Mudblood doing here?" the slytherin girl sneered

The guilty grey and anger brown eyes instantly looked at her.

"Ten points from slytherin, for using abuse word against the Head girl" Hermione calmly said, coming out of the nightmare and angrily tossed her long hair behind as she turned to leave.

"Granger stop. I…." Draco called behind her but she didn't turn and took deep breath and started walking

"She is just jealous, that bloody know-it-all" the girl got up while saying and tripped and fell hard on the floor

"I heard you" Hermione said in irritated sing-a-song way.

Draco was awe struck. He watching her swaying hips all the time and he didn't see her turn back or lift her wand then how she cast the tripping jinx on Astoria.

"Go away Astoria. I lost my mood" He said coldly at the once again fallen girl and tried to suppress his smile when she tried to get up and fell again. 'It must be triple tripping jinxes. Cleaver' he thought.

Astoria Greengrass knew 'If Draco said means nothing could break the icy prince' but she had made up her mind to take revenge on that Mudblood for spoiling her long time desire and get Draco back before her sister Daphne does. She got up and walked to her dormitory to plan.

Draco was one way happy at the intrusion. He was just shuffling his brain to find a reason, to not to put his prick inside that filthy mouth, in which most of the slytherin boys had put theirs in.

He just picked the girl randomly to satisfy his ego and to find that he was still attractive enough to attract anybody with just his looks. He planned to leave after quick snogging section but things got carried away and it was out of hands when he saw Ganger looking at him like she was going to kill him.

That jealously filled with anger was an energy boost for him and now he was ready to do anything to get his lioness back and he knew, he will. After all 'Malfoys does get what they want by hook or crook'

H smirked and whistled his way, to get his broom. Flying always helped him to plan his next strategy.

**XXXXX**

Hermione went straight to her room and started pacing to let out the anger built up inside her, before she takes points for even looking at her, from students.

Anger tears flowed down her cheeks. On whom she was angry? Was the first question came to her mind and she became angrier. Why she should be anger at Malfoy? She is no one to him and he is no one to her then why? Why it made her angry and sad at the same time when she saw his swollen red lips and his ruffled hair? Why she should feel anger or sad or jealously by seeing Malfoy snogging other girls?

Hermione angrily wiped her tears and closed her eyes and took deep breath.

'Malfoy is not committed to me nor am I committed to him' she opened her eyes and it fell on the parchment she had made, adding names and striking names and bit her inner lips when new tears of hurt followed down 'I am committed to no one and will not be'

Her trains of thoughts broke when a school Owl tapped her window plain. Hermione pulled her scarf close and absorbed the bird for any indifference, before allowing the school owl in, along with the freezing air of December.

She cast a warming spell on the owl and it hooted its thanks before lifting her leg, for the head girl to remove the parchment tied to its leg.

She identified the hand writing written in green ink and opened it hastily

_**Miss Granger**_

_**Meet me at my office, tonight after dinner. Make sure, that somebody else takes your place for the night rounds and also bring with you, all the research work, which I am sure you were doing along with school work.**_

_**Bring Mr. Wesley with you, as I don't think he will not appreciate my owl at his current location.**_

_**Best wishes**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**p.s. Mr. Potter is already in my office, as you know already. 'Sugar candy' is my second favorite.**_

Hermione thanked the old man wordlessly for creating a diversion from her insane thoughts. She picked up the Perfect's round time table and went to find Ernie Macmillan, the head boy.

After quick dinner and she set off to search for Ron who was surprisingly did not come for dinner. Finally she heard voices coming from the corridors towards Ravenclaw tower and she called loudly

"Ron! Are you in there?"

After some cursing and shuffling of cloths mixed with giggles. Ron appeared out of a broom closet all bemused.

Hermione smiled crookedly and handed him the letter from headmaster

Ron was shocked to his bones.

"He knew where I was" he gasped

Both girls laughed out at his gasping like a whale. Hermione took the parchment and handed them the sandwiches she had brought for them.

"This is Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore is its Headmaster, the most powerful of all wizards and witches"

Both the Gryffindor left for Headmasters office after bidding the Ravenclaw good night and she in return thanked Hermione for the sandwich.

From the darkness a set of eyes same color of the December sky outside, watched them and sighed in relief and kicked himself inside his head for the misunderstanding.

When the coast was clear, he whistled, his way to dungeons, happily.

**XXXXX**

"We saw all memories of the places where, Voldemort had visited" Harry whispered to his friends. Professor Dumbledore had gone to bring something from inside of his secret office, only found by him.

"Have any idea where he is now?" Ron whispered back

"No, but Headmaster knows where that thing is hidden next. I think" he whispered back, thoughtfully

"I hope it is not the same thing I have found" Hermione said frowning in deep thinking

"What is it? Where it is? Mione" both boys sat on the edges of the seat in excitement. Awe struck as always

"First I need to cross examine my results with Professor then only I can tell of sure" Her mind was working in high speed.

Both the boys opened their mouth to ask more questions but fell silent, when their Headmaster returned with a black wooden box.

He opened it and without touching the items in it, he arranged them on the table using his wand

"Riddles Diary, Marvolo Gaunt's ring and finally Salazar Slytherin's locket. These are my children 'Horcruxs', which I have destroyed." Dumbledore said quietly

All the young Gryffindor gasped.

"That leaves us more four, to find and destroy" Harry said frowning at the objects

"No, that leaves us three to find and four to destroy" Headmaster said smiling from the half moon glass "Yes, I think, I know the place, to find our next Horcrux that is Helga Hufflepuff's Cup"

"Added one more to the found section, Professor" Hermione smiled

"Surprise me, as always Miss. Granger" Headmaster smiled at her fondly

Hermione beamed and took out her notes and started reciting her results

"As per my research, Voldemort had used one of the items, which belonged to all the founders of each house, except of Gryffindor's. So in short I found that he had used the items which are very precious and very dear to him and mean something in his life. Like his Diary, we know that Voldemort liked to write diaries and his grandfather's ring etc. So If I am not wrong, the snake which kept him alive for so many years and which indicates his ability to speck with them – Parseltongue, should be one of his 'Horcrux'" Hermione looked around at their awe and thoughtful expression.

"That was very brilliant theory Miss. Granger" Hermione smiled broadly and Headmaster continued "I had little doubt myself made never gave a thought about it"

"But Professor, Horcrux can be made only by using objects but the snake is living thing, then how?" Harry asked

The aged blue eyes stared at the confused green-eyed gryffindor and sighed sadly before he said "No, Harry. It can be made with anything living or non-living, as we know Voldemort's powers, he can do anything"

For a movement professor looked at the rapidly working honey brown eyes and Hermione knew why?

"But is there anyway, we can confirm that Nagini is indeed an Horcrux" Harry frowned

"Yes, there is. Miss. Granger perhaps knows" old headmaster gave permission to Hermione to answer.

Hermione was jumping in her seat knowing the answer. Both boys looked at her pathetically. She always has answers to everything and wants to answer all questions. How much ever old or mature they become Hermione's this habit will never leave her.

"There is a spell, which can detect dark magic from any object or living beings. We can cast that spell on Nagini to find out whether she has being converted into Horcrux, which is dark magic" she beamed, when Albus Dumbledore nodded appraisingly

"So two more to find and four more to destroy, wait a minute, Hermione did you say we need to cast the spell on that dreadful snake?" Ron spoke after a long time and blanched when she nodded yes.

Professor couldn't hold any more and he chuckled at the paling Ron.

"Mr. Wesley you are a strong wizard but sometime you are really humorous" he chuckled more and Harry and Hermione both joined him.

All three Gryffindor left the headmaster office after wishing a good night sleep to him and they all planned to meet in the Order of the phoenix's head quarters during their winter holidays for further planning.

**XXXXX**

Draco's head fell back from the tension created in his groin. His right hand was working frantically on his length. The warm water pouring on his chest and face from the shower head was adding the sensual feeling and muffling is moans, as he didn't bother to cast a silenso on the bathroom door of his room in slytherin dormitory, in a hurry.

Draco imagined his lioness rubbing her soft steady hands on his naked body, teasing his hardened nubs on his chest and his belly button. He imagined her kneeling slowly before him and kissing his prick. Draco jerked forward and all most fell on the shower wall before him before he stopped himself by holding the wall with his left hand, his other hand never quitting its job.

Hermione slowly took his entire length into her warm mouth. Draco groaned loudly

Her lust filled Honey brown eyes looking at him and she started moving her head slowly and picked up the pace faster. Draco's hand moved faster and faster and when he imagined her playing with his balls and lapping her tongue on his cock.

The blond head flew back and a silent scream came from his mouth as he climaxed, shooting his cum on the wall before him.

Draco dropped his forward balancing on his forehead on the wall, panting hard.

'When my imagination is going to become reality' he thought as he surfaced himself and started cleaning the residue and his tried body before going to bed.

**XXXXOOXXXX**

* * *

><p><em>Please review and tell me how it was?<em>

_**Ps .**__put my story on alert if you want further notice when I post a new chapter._


	9. Noticerequesting for your support

**Author's Note:** _This is a notice for all readers and writers in this site. I support this because has a writter I could be really pissed off if my story is deleted without notice or giving me achance to correct my mistake and has a reader I will be pissed off too if any of the story I have being reading /following is deleted._

_I am a reading in this site for past 5yrs and posting stories for past 1 1/2 yrs._

_Thank you for reading this and I request for your support._

* * *

><p><strong>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<strong>

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

alaison

Kit Of Love and Yaoi

Twipotterfreak28

Draco mudiliar

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Another thing, there is a petition going around to stop the site from deleting the story, here is the link, just remove the space, please sign.

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

or just go to change(dot)org and type in 'Fanfiction'. It should be one of the first to pop up.

Thank you.


End file.
